Syracuse
by Satai Nad
Summary: Suite du "Jardinier (No 124). Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington partent à la recherche de Syracuse, l'homme de l'ombre qui veut leur perte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : la chevauchée fantastique**_

« Lizzie, roulez à gauche ! A gauche ! »

Elizabeth Keen se rabattit sur sa voie au dernier moment dans un concert de klaxons, tout en continuant à rouler à fond la caisse sur les avenues de Londres. Il était plus de vingt trois heures, et même si la circulation était beaucoup moins dense, il y avait quand même du monde dans le centre ville.

_Mais pourquoi lui ai-je laissé les clés ?_ Pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, Raymond Reddington se posa la question et se tendit soudain en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement les feux arrière des deux véhicules qui roulaient devant eux et qui empêchaient tout passage. Si Lizzie ne freinait pas, elle allait les emboutir... D'un brusque coup de volant, la jeune femme prit la voie de bus et les doubla par la gauche sans ralentir. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas passé loin...

L'espace de quelques secondes, le numéro 4 sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés imagina les titres des journaux le lendemain matin – _Raymond Reddington tué dans un accident en Ferrari à Londres, l'agent du FBI qui l'accompagnait conduisait trop vite_ - et ricana devant l'embarras suscité par cette situation pour le moins équivoque et problématique.

Lizzie continua à déboîter pour doubler d'autres véhicules plus lents. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu de la chance en ne croisant aucune patrouille, mais ils allaient finir par se faire repérer. D'autant que cette ville était truffée de caméras de surveillance partout…

« Elizabeth, Ralentissez ! »

« Vous avez peur, Red ? »

« Pourquoi Dembé est-il mon chauffeur à votre avis ? Je n'ai pas échappé à la police pendant vingt cinq ans pour mourir dans un accident de la route ou pour me voir arrêter à cause d'un banal excès de vitesse ! »

« Vous avez raison, ce serait moche… »

« Je vous emmènerai sur un circuit où nous pourrons faire la course en toute liberté. Mais en attendant, roulez moins vite, nous sommes en ville…

Elle éclata de rire, mais leva le pied. Il soupira enfin et eut droit à un coup d'œil moqueur. A présent raisonnable, Elizabeth suivit les instructions du GPS et s'engagea finalement dans la rue où se trouvait le club. Elle roula encore un peu et se gara devant le service de voiturier, où leur arrivée fut très remarquée et commentée.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Liz se tourna vers Reddington.

« Sympa cette bagnole… »

« Danny sera ravi de vous en offrir une à Noël. »

« Je vais la mettre sur ma liste. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous offre ?

« J'essaie de vous imaginer en Père Noël… » Elle l'observa, puis secoua la tête. « … A la réflexion, vous êtes plutôt Père Fouettard. Je préfère vous laisser… improviser. »

Red leva un sourcil. Avait-il rêvé ou le regard malicieux de Lizzie avait glissé vers ses lèvres quand elle lui avait dit ça ? Il allait lui demander de préciser quel genre de surprise lui ferait plaisir, lorsque le voiturier ouvrit la portière. Liz confia les clés au jeune homme qui bavait d'envie aussi bien devant la voiture que devant la fille sexy qui venait d'en sortir.

Au même moment, dans la file d'attente qui s'étirait devant le club, il y eut des sifflets admiratifs et des commentaires explicites à l'adresse d'Elizabeth. Comme elle les ignorait, ils redoublèrent de volume, jusqu'à ce que des sarcasmes désobligeants s'élèvent cette fois, quand son compagnon la rejoignit.

Avec un sourire, Reddington les ignora et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth. Il se moquait bien qu'on le traite de « papi » ou de « vieux vicelard ». C'était lui qui avait décroché le gros lot. Les jaloux n'avaient plus qu'à aller se rhabiller. Il sentit Lizzie se raidir contre lui, soudain nerveuse. Mue par sa propre volonté, la main de Red se mit à faire des petits cercles sur la hanche de la jeune femme, qui lui retourna alors un sourire crispé. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, puis passa à son tour le bras dans son dos.

« Que le spectacle commence… » Lui murmura Reddington, d'un ton amusé par la tournure des événements. « … Soyez cool et tout se passera bien... »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils prirent l'allée VIP et entrèrent dans le club.

oooOOOooo

Les abords du bar et la piste étaient bondés. Les gens dansaient au rythme de la musique assourdissante, presque serrés les uns contre les autres. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable et les lumières multicolores virevoltaient tout autour d'eux dans un ballet psychédélique. L'ambiance battait son plein.

Elizabeth Keen se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal parmi la foule, suivi par Raymond Reddington qui la regardait marcher devant lui. Seigneur ! La robe qu'elle portait ce soir mettait ses formes en valeur d'une manière explosive. Ces jambes et ce déhanché suggestif… Il était littéralement sous le charme, surtout quand elle amorçait quelques pas de danse comme ça… La chanson qui passait en même temps n'arrangeait rien à la situation…

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down, eat you alive_

_Just like animals…_

_Animals…_

Elle se retourna pour voir s'il la suivait toujours et le surprit, alors qu'il lorgnait sans vergogne son anatomie. Elle eut une petite moue à laquelle il répondit par une expression innocente qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il se mit à rire. Comme il aimait lorsqu'elle faisait ça…

Elizabeth continua à esquisser quelques pas de danse devant lui au milieu des autres danseurs. Sensuellement, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en le regardant. Elle était en train de l'allumer. Avec un sourire, il la laissa faire, porter par l'envie de se laisser séduire par cette sirène. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Vous avez vu les autres ? »

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et se mit doucement à onduler au même rythme qu'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis il se pencha à son tour :

« Dembé est à droite près du bar, avec Danny. Sinclair et Diana sont assis, à deux tables de notre cible. »

« Vous avez eu le temps de voir tout ça ? »

« Je ne fais pas _que_ vous observer, Agent Keen. »

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

_You can't deny, ny ny ny_

_The beast inside, side side side_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

La jeune femme jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Red et aperçut Wilde qui les regardait attentivement.

« Danny est très protecteur, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie de voir la Belle succomber aux charmes de la Bête. »

« Monsieur Reddington, vous êtes bien présomptueux. Qui vous dit que je succombe ? »

« Oh, Lizzie… »

Elle le repoussa soudain avec un sourire moqueur et recommença lentement à danser devant lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il se mit à déglutir. Si elle continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre tout contrôle. Elle s'approcha encore de lui et se pencha, lui faisant cette fois découvrir son décolleté plongeant… _Oh, par tous les saints… _Il ferma les yeux et se sentit soudain à l'étroit.

« Allez plutôt nous chercher un verre, vous voulez bien ? Et restez concentré… »

Elle eut un rire, puis elle lui tourna le dos en ondulant lentement des hanches. Reddington oublia un instant où il se trouvait pour l'observer, le regard irrémédiablement attiré par son postérieur. _Seigneur, l'effet qu'elle lui faisait…_

Une heure plus tôt, quand il l'avait vue descendre l'escalier au bras de Sinclair, il en était resté muet d'admiration. La petite robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dessinait sa silhouette de façon provocante et sexy. Il avait littéralement dévoré des yeux son corps en sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Lizzie l'ignorait mais elle seule avait ce pouvoir sur lui, celui de le rendre vivant. Il avait ensuite remarqué qu'elle s'était maquillée de nouveau et avait apprécié cette touche de féminité qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux myosotis. Leurs regards s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et elle l'avait observé tout à fait consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, et sur les autres hommes dans le vestibule. _Aucune pitié… Femelle : un – Mâles : zéro_.

Red n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà qui promettait une soirée riche en surprises… Il s'était alors tourné vers Wilde et avait failli éclater de rire : Danny ouvrait des yeux éberlués et manquait de s'étrangler en voyant sa fille habillée ainsi.

« Elizabeth n'est-elle pas magnifique ? » Avait demandé Sinclair le plus innocemment possible.

« Brett, tu n'avais rien de moins ?… enfin, quelque chose de plus ?… »

« C'est Liz qui a choisi, Danny. Ouvre les yeux, c'est une adulte, plus une petite fille… »

« Quand même… » Avait bougonné Wilde pour la forme.

« Il va falloir très vite t'y habituer… » Etait intervenu Reddington en prenant le bras de Lizzie à son arrivée en bas. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un de ces fameux sourires. « … Vous êtes parfaite comme ça. Notre ami O' Sullivan va être totalement conquis… »

Avec un rire, Sinclair était allé rejoindre Diana qui avait elle aussi sorti les talons hauts et le petit haut sexy. L'aristocrate lui avait donné le bras avec un regard appréciatif et ils étaient sortis les premiers.

« Tiens, Red, voici les clés. Je te confie ma fille et ma voiture. Ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée, alors tu fais attention aux deux comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. »

« Je conduis » s'était soudain exclamée Elizabeth.

« Tu conduis ? » Avait demandé Wilde en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Mais, il s'agit d'une Ferrari, ma chérie, et pas n'importe laquelle. C'est LaFerrari ! C'est la quintessence de la marque, le rêve masculin par excellence. Chaque vibration de moteur, chaque kilomètre parcouru à bord de ce bolide est une expérience uniq… »

Elizabeth avait devancé Reddington et s'était emparé des clés.

« Je conduis. » Avait-elle répété d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Oh… Ok, alors… »

Red était hilare. Danny avait levé un doigt en guise d'avertissement à son attention, avant de rejoindre Dembé pour qu'ils partent de leur côté.

Reddington et Elizabeth étaient restés seuls. Ils ne partiraient que bien plus tard.

« Vous êtes splendide, Lizzie. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus… »

Reddington avait troqué ses éternels costumes trois pièces pour une veste noire, un pantalon de la même couleur et une chemise rouge bordeaux ouverte au col. Liz avait apprécié qu'il ait laissé sa cravate au placard. Sa tenue était à la fois classe et décontractée, tout à fait en accord avec la sienne, et avec l'endroit branché où ils se rendaient. A l'étonnement de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas non plus pris son chapeau, qui était comme une extension de sa personnalité.

Il revint au présent lorsque Danny l'intercepta en lui prenant le bras, avant qu'il n'ait atteint le bar. Son ami était visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

« Doucement, Danny, c'est elle qui s'amuse à mes dépens. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé ces derniers temps, laisse-lui ce plaisir… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? »

« Rien qui ne mette en péril la relation de travail que nous entretenons, elle et moi, ou notre relation d'amitié… »

« Tu n'essaieras pas de coucher avec elle ? »

Reddington ne répondit pas, passa devant son ami et s'appuya au comptoir pour commander.

« Ray, je te préviens… »

Reddington se retourna brusquement vers Wilde et le considéra intensément.

« Au cours de toute mon existence, j'ai volé, extorqué, infiltré des organisations, manipulé des innocents. Je me suis bassement enrichi en assouvissant des vengeances et en tuant plus que de raisons. J'ai bravé la mort souvent en me fichant de savoir si c'était la dernière fois, combattu le mal en oubliant que j'en étais l'incarnation… Je ne suis pas un être de lumière, Danny, je suis un homme de l'ombre, un homme qui n'aspire plus désormais qu'à sortir du trou dans lequel on l'a mis vingt cinq ans plus tôt... Je sais que je ne connaîtrai jamais la paix, qu'on ne me pardonnera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais sans Elizabeth, sans sa présence, sans son sourire, la vie ne présente plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Elle est le feu qui embrase mon esprit, qui me permet de me lever tous les matins en me disant qu'il y a quelque chose de bon en ce monde. Elle me redonne l'espoir et il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour elle… » Il hocha la tête pour tacher d'en convaincre son ami. « … Danny, il n'y a rien de plus important qu'Elizabeth à mes yeux. »

Wilde l'observa en silence, puis soupira.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

« J'ai toujours honnête avec elle. Il n'est pas question de lui mentir. Je la perdrais sinon. »

Wilde se passa les mains sur le visage, prit un verre que le barman avait déposé sur le comptoir et le vida d'un trait.

« Si tu échoues dans ton entreprise, quelle qu'elle soit… Tu sais que tu l'entraîneras avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reddington prit les verres et considéra une dernière fois son ami.

« C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer, Danny. »

Il laissa Wilde à ses réflexions et partit rejoindre Elizabeth.

_A suivre…_

_Pour reprendre ton expression, Lucie, c'est Lizzington powaaaa ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît. J'avoue avoir éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir machiavélique à écrire cette première partie, et la suivante que vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre. _

_PS : La chanson sur laquelle Elizabeth danse : Animals, de Maroon 5. Quant à la Ferrari LaFerrari, elle est tout simplement sublime…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant que Red discutait avec Sinclair, Elizabeth s'était dirigée en dansant vers la table d'O' Sullivan. Ce dernier était entouré de jolies filles qui buvaient du champagne et discutaient en riant fort. Elles finirent par se lever pour aller danser sur le dernier hit à la mode. Le voyou resta seul et repéra Lizzie qui lui fit un large sourire.

Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil vers la table de Sinclair. L'aristocrate anglais avait pris la main de Diana Martin dans la sienne et lui parlait à l'oreille de manière intime, mais cette dernière ne quittait Liz pas des yeux, attentive. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent une seconde. Elizabeth sut que la complice de Red avait tout vu de son petit manège avec son employeur. Dans ses yeux, elle ne lut aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité et aussi beaucoup d'amusement. Cela n'empêcha pas Elizabeth de ressentir un bref moment de triomphe et de se dire : _Raymond Reddington est à moi, et à moi seule_… Comme pour confirmer ses pensées les plus secrètes, Diana Martin hocha la tête en guise d'encouragement.

A présent, il était temps d'entrer en scène. Elizabeth respira profondément, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à O' Sullivan. Un colosse blond de plus de deux mètres se leva devant elle et l'arrêta. Elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté et fit un sourire qui révéla ses adorables fossettes. Le malfrat lui retourna un sourire et appela son garde du corps :

« Bruce ! Laisse-la passer ! »

Elizabeth vint s'assoir à côté d'O' Sullivan et le dévisagea. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal avec ses traits réguliers et sa mâchoire carrée, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ses yeux noisette brillaient trop, sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de substances illicites qu'il vendait discrètement par ailleurs. Le gérant du Blue Diamond's en profita pour la détailler des pieds à la tête et s'attarda sur les formes généreuses de sa poitrine. Elle n'aima pas ce regard lubrique sur sa personne et le compara inconsciemment à celui que Red avait glissé sur elle quelques minutes plus tôt, comme une caresse sensuelle sur sa peau. En y repensant, elle en eut la chair de poule et dut se forcer à écarter des pensées devenues par trop dérangeantes. Tout à son rôle, Liz se concentra et engagea la conversation pour obliger le malfrat à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« C'est sympa, ici. »

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ? »

« Oui. Je suis de passage à Londres. »

« Américaine ? »

« Oui. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. C'est quoi, votre nom ? »

« Johnny. Et vous ? »

« Gabrielle. »

« Enchanté, Gabrielle. »

Elizabeth aperçut avec soulagement Reddington qui fendait la foule et venait vers leur table avec des boissons. Il la chercha des yeux et lui fit un signe quand il la vit. O' Sullivan suivit le regard de Liz et tomba sur Red.

« C'est votre père ? »

« Non, mon petit ami... »

L'homme eut un rire graveleux.

« Vous aimez les vieux… »

« Tant qu'ils ont de l'argent…

« Ah, une fille vénale…

« Non… pratique… »

« Et vous venez ici pour chercher de la chair fraîche ? »

« Vous avez deviné… »

« Il est d'accord ? »

« On s'en fiche, non ? »

L'homme éclata de rire et la regarda, clairement conquis.

« Je t'aime bien. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais. On va dans un endroit où on pourra être tranquille tous les deux ? »

Liz se mordit le doigt avec sensualité, en faisant semblant d'hésiter. O' Sullivan regarda les lèvres de la jeune femme avec fascination.

« Je voudrais d'abord grimper aux rideaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, planer un peu... C'est un ami qui m'a parlé de toi. »

« Ah oui ? Qui ? »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« Ça va te coûter un max, bébé. »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Des cristaux, t'as ça ?

« Ouais… »

L'homme chercha dans sa poche et lui montra discrètement un petit sachet. Au même instant, Red était parvenu devant leur table, mais la montagne de muscles lui barra le chemin.

« Ma fiancée est assise avec votre ami. Je voudrais la rejoindre. »

Le dénommé Bruce fit non de la tête, posa sa main droite sur la poitrine de Reddington et le bloqua. Diana, qui s'était levée quelques secondes plus tôt, était à présent aux côtés de son employeur, et faisait semblant de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Sinclair s'était aussi approché mine de rien et regardait les danseurs en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers Red.

« Madame, s'il-vous-plaît ?... » Demanda Reddington à Diana. « Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me tenir ces deux verres pendant quelques instants ? Je ne voudrais pas renverser.»

Diana les prit sans rien dire et s'écarta.

« Merci. »

Reddington eut ensuite un soupir ennuyé, porta les yeux sur la main du géant, lui prit le pouce avec la main gauche, et le tordit violemment en maintenant sa prise. Le garde du corps leva les sourcils de surprise, tenta d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur, alors que Reddington le forçait à s'agenouiller en continuant à faire pression sur son doigt et sur l'articulation du coude. L'homme tenta bien de dégager son poignet tordu, mais le criminel le frappa d'un coup sec du tranchant de la main droite au larynx. Momentanément le souffle coupé, le garde du corps porta la main à sa gorge et s'effondra en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes.

O' Sullivan regarda avec surprise son homme de main se tordre au sol sans comprendre. Reddington ajusta ses deux manches tranquillement avant d'assener un coup de talon bien senti dans le menton du géant. Quand il vit que le colosse ne bougeait plus, le jeune voyou réagit enfin et chercha son arme dans son dos, mais Elizabeth lui tordit le bras prestement.

« Pas de ça ! » S'écria l'agent du FBI, qui le désarma.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Bonsoir Jonathan… » Dit Reddington. « Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation… »

« Vous êtes flic ? »

« J'ai l'air d'un flic ? » Reddington éclata de rire. « Regarde autour de toi. Est-ce que tu vois des uniformes ? Les gens continuent à danser sans se poser de questions. Tout le monde croit que ton gorille est ivre mort. La vie continue. »

« Vous êtes qui alors ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu vas sagement nous mener dans un endroit plus calme et nous dire ce que tu sais… »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce quelqu'un appellera Scotland Yard qui sera ravi de s'intéresser à tes affaires de paris truqués. En cherchant bien, la police pourrait être amenée à faire le rapprochement avec cette histoire de meurtre sur les docks il y a dix mois… »

« J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi ! » Protesta le gérant de la boîte de nuit.

« Tu as aidé les assassins à disparaître. Cela fait de toi un complice. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et chercha du regard ses autres associés. Il ignorait que Dembé et Wilde les avaient neutralisés. Sur un signe de Reddington, Lizzie le força à se lever et confia l'arme à Sinclair, qui la fit prestement disparaître sous sa veste.

« La cavalerie n'arrivera pas à ton secours. Où se trouve ton bureau ? »

« A l'étage. L'entrée est derrière le bar. »

« C'est un bon garçon. Tu nous y emmènes sans faire de vagues. A la moindre tentative, je te brise le cou. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, Reddington plaça sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'entraîna d'une main ferme, tout en donnant une impression de camaraderie entre eux.

« Fais risette, et tout devrait bien se terminer pour toi, l'ami. »

L'homme eut un sourire crispé. La forte pression exercée sur son cou était un rappel suffisant pour qu'il ne tente rien. Elizabeth et Diana suivirent Reddington en surveillant tous mouvements suspects.

oooOOOooo

Le bureau était agréablement insonorisé. Seules les basses faisaient encore entendre leur boum-boums assourdis. Reddington obligea O' Sullivan à s'assoir dans un siège réservé aux visiteurs pendant que lui s'appuyait contre le bureau et croisait les bras. Diana et Elizabeth restèrent en retrait, empêchant toute sortie.

« Où est-ce que je peux trouver Syracuse ? »

« Qui ? »

Reddington eut un sourire aimable et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je me souviens d'un tailleur de pierres précieuses à Sydney qui a voulu jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Il s'était dit : je suis plus malin que lui, je vais gagner du temps, je ne vais pas lui dire où sont planqués les diamants... Je l'ai laissé me mener en bateau pendant quelques temps parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais beaucoup plus patient que maintenant, et qu'à vrai dire, il m'était assez sympathique… Le type a pris confiance, a commencé à me raconter des salades, jusqu'à ce que je lui prenne la main et que je lui écrase méthodiquement chaque doigt avec un maillet qui traînait là… C'est très embêtant de toucher aux mains d'un tailleur. Sans sa dextérité, il n'est plus rien… Il a rapidement craché le morceau… Quel dommage d'en être arrivé là, alors qu'il aurait pu s'épargner tout ça, s'il avait parlé tout de suite… »

Le ton employé par Reddington pour raconter son histoire avait été léger, mais ses yeux avaient cette expression froide et implacable qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. O' Sullivan n'eut aucun doute sur la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'homme déglutit et s'essuya le front en tremblant.

« Alors je te pose à nouveau la question… Où est-ce que je peux trouver Syracuse ? »

« Je ne communiquais avec lui que par le biais d'une boîte à lettres. »

« Où ? »

« Dans la banlieue de Londres. Je déposais un courrier à une adresse convenue. C'était lui qui reprenait contact s'il jugeait ma proposition intéressante… »

« Quand as-tu fait appel à lui pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a plus de quatre ans. Plusieurs fois depuis, j'ai tenté de le contacter, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Alors je me suis adressé ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de lui ? »

« Pour mon père… »

« Les Défenseurs de la Main Rouge ? »

« Comment vous savez ?… » Comme Red lui lançait un regard convenu, l'homme continua : « …Oui. Pour eux. Syracuse servait d'intermédiaire pour transporter des fonds, nouer des alliances, acheter des armes… »

« Une seconde. Qui sont ces gens ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Un groupe de dissidents issus de l'éclatement de l'IRA après l'Accord du Vendredi Saint. Ils poursuivent la lutte terroriste contre le gouvernement britannique…Tu as rencontré Syracuse ? »

« Non, jamais. Tout se faisait ensuite par téléphone. L'argent était viré sur un compte à l'étranger. Jamais le même. »

« Tu as l'adresse de la boîte aux lettres ?

« C'est à East Dulwich, une entreprise de domiciliation… Jula, Jola, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Diana sortit son Smartphone et fit une recherche rapide.

« Jortia Ltd ? Sur Turkney Road ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« Oui, c'est ça, Jortia…. »

« Diana, si ce rigolo s'est moqué de nous ou s'il cherche à nous doubler, vous vous occuperez de lui personnellement… Je préfère te prévenir, Johnny, Diana est encore moins patiente que moi… »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, je le jure… »

« Nous vérifierons. En attendant, je compte sur ta discrétion. »

Reddington se leva, signifiant la fin de la conversation.

« Ce fut un plaisir… Inutile de nous raccompagner, nous savons où se trouve la sortie. »

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Diana alla chercher Sinclair, pendant que Reddington faisait signe à Dembé de venir. Le grand noir s'approcha et Red lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le garde du corps de Red hocha la tête et quitta le club.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Dembé ? »

« D'aller chercher la voiture. Si vous souhaitez m'accompagner… »

« Pour aller où ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Rendre une petite visite domiciliaire à l'adresse que nous a donnée O' Sullivan... A moins que vous ayez d'autres projets pour la nuit ? »

Elizabeth allait lui demander d'élaborer lorsque Diana Martin fut de retour avec Sinclair et Wilde. Le groupe se divisa en deux. Danny reprit la Ferrari, et Brett et Diana repartirent vers Belgravia.

Le trajet vers East Dulwich dura une vingtaine de minutes et se fit pour une grosse partie en silence. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. A la perspective que Reddington et Dembé allaient s'introduire illégalement dans l'agence de domiciliation, Liz était tendue et nerveuse. Comme à son habitude, Red n'en montrait rien. Il regardait par la fenêtre gauche et à sa façon de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, il réfléchissait.

« Vous avez joué votre rôle à merveille, Lizzie. » Dit-il soudain d'une voix douce. « J'ai beaucoup aimé ce juste dosage de sex-appeal et de provocation. C'était très alléchant. »

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui et aperçut la petite lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

« Il fallait que je m'imprègne de mon personnage, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance… »

« Je n'ai vu qu'une femme fatale prête à faire perdre la tête à tous les hommes qui ont le malheur de croiser son regard. »

« Pas tous les hommes. Un seul. »

Elizabeth le regarda intensément et il lui retourna le même regard. Puis il détourna la tête et éclata de rire en regardant la route devant lui.

« Vous avez séduit ce pauvre O' Sullivan sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je dois dire que vous m'avez agréablement surpris. Vraiment, c'était du grand art. »

Elle continua à l'observer de profil, puis eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit les lignes de fatigue sur son visage, révélées par l'éclairage urbain. Comment ne les avait-elle pas remarquées plus tôt ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, lui avait-il dit… Et la nuit était bien entamée. Comment faisait-il pour tenir le coup ? La légende, comme quoi il ne dormait pas beaucoup, ne devait pas être inventée.

S'était-elle tellement concentrée sur elle de manière égoïste ces derniers jours qu'elle avait négligé de s'enquérir du bien être de Reddington ? Bien sûr, il y avait cette limite professionnelle qu'elle s'imposait en évitant toute implication émotionnelle excessive. Après tout, aux yeux de la loi qu'elle représentait, Red n'était qu'un dangereux criminel impitoyable. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était réellement, elle voyait l'homme – Raymond – derrière le masque. Elle se rendit alors compte que, parfois aussi, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas un surhomme. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea et elle chercha à nouveau à attirer son attention.

« Vous et moi, nous formons une bonne équipe. »

Reddington tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit :

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? J'adore avoir raison… »

Elizabeth sourit devant sa suffisance et son arrogance qui était définitivement… Lui. Elle regarda sa main immobile posée sur sa cuisse droite. C'était déconcertant de la voir ainsi. D'habitude, il remuait toujours inconsciemment les doigts, comme si ces derniers échappaient au contrôle auquel il s'astreignait et suivaient le fil rapide de ses pensées. En continuant ses observations, elle remarqua alors la rigidité de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire. En sa présence, il était détendu d'ordinaire. Une seule chose pouvait expliquer son état : une extrême tension associée à de la lassitude. Soudain, elle eut envie de poser sa main sur la sienne pour lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort et d'énergie.

Le paradoxe de la situation la saisit alors. Ce soir, elle avait dansé devant Red de façon provocante, comme si elle s'était libérée d'un fardeau dont le poids était trop lourd pour ses épaules. Elle s'était sentie si merveilleusement bien pendant ces quelques minutes. Petit à petit, elle avait pris plaisir à allumer une lueur de désir dans le regard captivé du criminel. Elle s'était alors sentie belle et désirable, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des mois, presqu'invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, tant que les yeux de Red la portaient. A cet instant précis, elle se serait crue capable de tout…

Sauf que là, à la simple pensée de lui saisir la main et de la tenir, Liz avait tout à coup peur. Ce contact physique, cette chaleur, n'était qu'une marque de soutien et d'affection entre partenaires, n'est-ce pas ? Un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras et réconfortée? Elle n'en était plus trop sûre maintenant et cette incertitude l'effrayait. C'était comme si une barrière s'était érigée tout à coup, une limite à ne pas franchir avant d'en mesurer toutes les conséquences… Présentement, elle ne tenait pas à creuser la question trop avant et préféra se concentrer sur une autre problématique : comment lui, réagirait-il si elle faisait ça ? A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le moment s'envola quand Dembé annonça qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Après avoir garé la voiture, le chauffeur de Red partit en reconnaissance. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes – pendant lesquelles Elizabeth et Reddington, trop tendus, n'échangèrent pas un mot - et fit son rapport.

« On peut accéder par la cour intérieure. Je n'ai pas vu de système d'alarme. On doit pouvoir s'introduire par la porte à l'arrière. »

« On y va… » Reddington enfila une paire de gants. « Lizzie, vous restez là. Vous faites le guet et vous prévenez Dembé par texto si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal. »

« Soyez prudents tous les deux. »

Elizabeth les regarda partir avec inquiétude. Le temps s'écoula lentement. Elle sursauta soudain quand son téléphone sonna. Son cœur se mit à battre trop vite à son goût. Avec appréhension, elle regarda le nom de son correspondant s'afficher. Ce n'était que Wilde.

« Oui, Danny ? »

« Liz… On a eu une mauvaise surprise en rentrant. L'appartement de Sinclair a été saccagé et ses deux domestiques ont été agressés et ligotés. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de les voir, mais ils étaient plusieurs. Brett a appelé la police. Il serait plus judicieux que vous alliez à l'hôtel ce soir. »

« C'est un cambriolage ? »

« Brett est en train de vérifier s'il lui manque des objets de valeur. »

Le sang d'Elizabeth se glaça soudain.

« Danny, la police va faire des relevés d'empreintes et découvrir celles de Red… »

« Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Il faut que vous quittiez Londres au plus vite. »

« Et on va où ? »

« Chez Brett, au Château de Scotney dans le Kent. Ce n'est pas très loin. Je vais prévenir les gardiens. Ils ont l'habitude de nos arrivées intempestives. »

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Reddington l'avait prévenue que Wilde courait un danger.

« Danny, il faut que tu nous rejoignes là-bas avec Diana. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita à le lui dire. Reddington n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler à Wilde parce que ce dernier était entêté et refusait toute protection. Mais si la menace était réelle, cela changeait la donne.

« Red pense que tu es menacé. Quelqu'un cherche à te tuer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Red soupçonne que Syracuse est derrière la mort de vos trois autres amis, disparus dans des circonstances qui n'ont rien d'accidentelles selon lui. Il pense que tu es le prochain sur la liste. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était toi qu'on devait protéger ! »

« Red ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Il nous a associés en quelque sorte pour que l'on veille les uns sur les autres. »

« Tu penses que Syracuse savait où me trouver ? »

« C'est simple. Tu loges toujours chez Sinclair quand tu es à Londres ? »

Wilde soupira.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Nous aurions dû partir plus tôt à la campagne. »

« Si Syracuse savait pour Londres, alors il aurait su quel que soit l'endroit où nous serions allés. Il saura aussi pour Scotney. »

« Pas sûr. Sinclair possède de nombreuses propriétés. Il ne peut pas savoir où nous nous rendons à l'avance. »

« Il va vous faire suivre. »

« Alors, on va devoir prendre les mesures nécessaires. »

« Ne prenez pas vos véhicules personnels. Louez une voiture ou empruntez-en une à quelqu'un. »

« Où est Red ? »

« Toujours dans l'agence. »

« Qu'il m'appelle dès qu'il revient. »

« Ok. »

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'ennuis comme ça… Et Red qui était épuisé. Elle mourait d'envie d'appeler Dembé tout de suite, mais dut se résoudre à patienter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes apparurent. Ils montèrent immédiatement en voiture.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons trouvé dans l'ordinateur l'adresse vers laquelle les courriers sont redirigés. C'est une SII. »

« Red, il y a du nouveau. Danny m'a appelé… »

Et elle lui expliqua la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Wilde.

« Dembé, nous allons à Lamberhurst. Tu connais le chemin. »

La voiture démarra. Reddington prit le portable et appela Wilde avec qui il eut une conversation rapide. Il raccrocha, puis sans s'embarrasser, jeta le téléphone par la fenêtre. Quand il se rassit au fond de son siège, il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

« Dembé ? Vous avez de l'aspirine et de l'eau quelque part ? » Demanda Liz.

« Ça va aller, Lizzie. J'ai juste besoin de débrancher le processeur infernal qui me tient lieu de cerveau… »

« Hon-hon… Vous avez besoin de dormir au moins une nuit complète. »

« Le sommeil est un luxe que je ne possède pas. »

« Raymond… »

« Oh non, Dembé, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« Je te rappelle que je dois veiller sur toi. Liz a raison. On ne sera pas à Scotney avant une heure. Prends un acompte. Demain, on y verra plus clair. »

En boudant à moitié, Red avala une aspirine. Il s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il se mit à ronfler doucement.

Dembé jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur central et adressa un sourire malicieux à Liz. _Une vraie tête de mule_, semblait-il dire. Bercée par la voiture, Elizabeth ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit.

_A suivre…_

_Bruuuuuuuuce ! Avez-vous reconnu le clin d'œil ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister… Pour les plus jeunes, il s'agit d'un célèbre nanard avec Daniel Auteuil. Vous chercherez…_

_Quelques commentaires en attendant la suite ? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_New York, USA, quelques heures plus tard._

Le froid était omniprésent dans le hangar désaffecté et ouvert à tous les vents. Milos Kirchoff, alias « Berlin » redressa le col de son manteau et leva les yeux vers le toit troué au travers duquel il apercevait le ciel noir. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps l'homme qui l'avait contacté et disait avoir des informations pour lui. Dans le silence ambiant, le moindre bruit prenait des proportions inquiétantes, comme le son de ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient irrégulièrement et venaient alimenter de grandes flaques au sol comme le vent qui s'engouffrait en sifflant par rafales dans le moindre recoin ou comme le raclement des pieds de ses gardes du corps qui surveillaient les accès du bâtiment. Cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Pourquoi avait-il consenti à rencontrer un individu dont il ne savait pas grand-chose ? Peut-être parce qu'il était impatient à présent de découvrir qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Reddington n'avait pas tué sa fille et que le criminel lui avait fait la faveur de la lui rendre, il avait hâte que la mascarade prenne fin. Vingt ans de sa vie perdue à ressasser une vengeance dirigée contre la mauvaise personne, vingt ans de manipulation dans l'ombre, il voulait que ça cesse. Et vite.

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre enfin. Une somptueuse voiture de sport pénétra dans le hangar par la porte opposée, tous feux allumés. Les gardes du corps se tendirent et levèrent leurs armes, prêts à tout.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à environ dix mètres de Berlin. Par pur réflexe, le malfrat serra le poing droit et se surprit à sentir la prothèse de sa main gauche réagir de même. La portière s'ouvrit et l'homme sortit de sa voiture, puis s'approcha lentement. Dans la pénombre, Milos plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer le visage de son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Quand il fut suffisamment proche, Berlin eut ce rire étrange, presqu'étranglé qui le caractérisait. Il venait de reconnaître l'individu.

« Je croyais que vous aviez été tué. »

« L'annonce de ma mort était prématurée. Disparaître pendant longtemps ne veut pas dire mourir, vous devriez le savoir maintenant. »

Le sourire de Berlin se figea soudainement. Ce diable d'homme savait pour sa fille ! Comment ? Milos l'ignorait. Il ressentit quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui : de l'inquiétude pour Zoé qu'il venait à peine de retrouver. Elle était peut-être déjà en danger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda t-il.

« Ce que je veux ? Reddington, bien sûr. »

« Tout le monde veut Reddington ! La police, le FBI, et même cet homme d'affaires si respectable qui a été retrouvé mort il y a deux jours dans sa serre… » Milos éclata de rire. « … Moi-même, je le veux… »

« Sa côte de popularité est en forte hausse ces derniers temps. Il secoue un peu trop le cocotier aux goûts de certains... »

Berlin dévisagea un moment l'individu qui semblait calme et déterminé. Ce dernier savait qu'il possédait une carte maîtresse en main

« … Je sais que Kyril Morosov, le Ministre des Finances que vous avez tué à Moscou, vous a donné mon nom. Morosov ne savait rien du commanditaire qui a agit lors de l'attentat de 91, mais il vous a parlé de moi parce que je suis allé le voir. Il savait que j'allais découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui tire les ficelles derrière toute cette histoire depuis le début. »

« Et vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment savoir si vous me dites la vérité ? »

« J'ai réuni des preuves. »

« Vous voulez passer un marché ? » Demanda Milos.

« Oui. Aucun de nous ne sera perdant. Vous me dites où est Reddington, et je vous donne le nom de cet homme. »

Syracuse sourit brièvement, alors que Milos hésitait.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Berlin. Vous pourrez peut-être trouver le commanditaire par vous-même, mais cela prendra du temps, croyez-moi. »

Berlin n'avait pas envie de laisser échapper Raymond Reddington. Il avait l'impression que le criminel lui appartenait en quelque sorte. Quand on hait quelqu'un comme il avait haï le concierge du Crime pendant aussi longtemps, il était difficile de laisser partir l'objet de son aversion. Pourtant, il devait faire un choix. Trouver le véritable responsable et le lui faire payer devenaient maintenant sa priorité.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Reddington est à Londres. »

« Londres est une grande ville. Où est-il précisément ? »

« Chez un Lord anglais, un certain Sinclair. Il habite le quartier de Belgravia… A votre tour maintenant. »

« L'homme que vous recherchez s'appelle Alan Fitch. »

« Fitch ? Mais c'est… »

« … L'actuel Directeur du Renseignement National, oui. Un proche conseiller du Président Underwood et un membre respecté du Congrès. Il y a vingt cinq ans, il était directeur d'une agence gouvernementale qui a été démantelée du jour au lendemain. Cette cellule évoluait en marge des agences officielles et faisait de l'ombre à la CIA et la NSA. Cet homme contrôlait des opérations clandestines, non reconnues officiellement par le gouvernement. C'est Fitch qui a ordonné l'attentat contre votre groupe en 1991. »

L'individu sortit une grande enveloppe de sa veste et la lui tendit.

« Tout est là. »

L'homme retourna vers sa voiture, signifiant clairement que l'entretien était terminé.

« Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez Reddington… »

« Parce qu'il a une dette de sang à honorer. Pour ça, il doit mourir. »

Berlin regarda le mystérieux Syracuse monter dans sa voiture avec un sourire. Une autre vengeance. Ce coup du destin lui plaisait assez. Il fit un signe à ses gardes du corps de laisser passer la voiture qui disparut dans un vrombissement. Qu'importait Reddington à présent ? Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire…

oooOOOooo

_Washington, D.C, encore quelques heures plus tard…_

Harold Cooper rassembla ses troupes, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Samar Navabi était absente pour la journée, en débriefing avec l'attaché militaire de l'ambassade d'Israël, qui n'était autre qu'un membre du Mossad. Le Directeur lui avait donné carte blanche pour parler de sa mission au sein de leur unité d'élite, sans toutefois révéler le nom de leur source, Reddington. Le seul souci, c'est qu'elle risquait une mise à pied : les israéliens la soupçonnaient d'avoir trempé dans le meurtre du « Cimeterre » dont le corps avait été retrouvé à Anacostia quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle revienne.

Quant à Elizabeth Keen, elle ne donnait pas signe de vie et il ne savait pas où elle pouvait se trouver. Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, d'autant que Berlin était là, quelque part dans la nature, à sans doute chercher le responsable de la machination dont il était la victime depuis tant d'années.

« Aram, vous pouvez me géo localiser Keen, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Aram commença sa recherche. Le Bureau possédait tous les accès des portables de ses agents et pouvait les retrouver en fonction de leur dernier appel.

« Elle ne répond toujours pas à vos appels, Ressler ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Mais si elle est avec Reddington… »

« Elle nous aurait déjà faits signe. »

Aram tapa encore des séries de commande et le verdict tomba quand il projeta une carte sur le grand écran du Bureau de Poste.

« And the winner is… East Dulwich, dans la banlieue de Londres ! » S'écria l'informaticien. « Son dernier appel remonte à hier soir, dix neuf heures… Approximativement, deux heures du matin, heure locale. »

« Deux heures ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique en plein milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda Ressler en s'agitant. « Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? Peut-être est-elle en danger. Devons-nous lancer une alerte, Monsieur ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ressler, vous allez prendre un avion pour Londres dès que possible et vous me la retrouvez. Si je peux vous envoyer Samar, elle vous rejoint. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

oooOOOooo

_Château de Scotney, Grande-Bretagne…_

Le déjeuner qui avait commencé sous des auspices tendues et moroses avaient fait finalement place à un moment de convivialité partagée par tous. Les bonnes bouteilles de la cave de Sinclair et les histoires pimentées de Reddington y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

Wilde, Sinclair et Diana Martin avaient rejoint la propriété peu avant midi en usant de stratagèmes dignes d'un film d'espionnage pour pouvoir quitter Londres. Un discret appel adressé au Juge Fulton leur avait permis de tout organiser le matin même. Leur vieil ami les avait aidés en leur procurant deux véhicules afin de passer inaperçus. Les sosies dont ils s'étaient déjà servis, avaient à nouveau été engagés et joueraient le jeu jusque tard le soir. Si la maison de Sinclair était surveillée, deux équipes en faction dissuaderaient toute nouvelle approche et rapporteraient des mouvements inhabituels dans le voisinage.

Pendant que ces messieurs sirotaient un Scotch au salon en fumant de bons Cubains, Elizabeth Keen et Diana Martin restèrent seules à la table. Liz sortit son portable et consulta ses e-mails en ignorant totalement la criminelle. Elle releva toutefois la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Liz.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, Elizabeth. »

« On n'est pas obligé d'aimer tout le monde. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi ? Le fait que je sois une criminelle sans scrupules ou que je baise avec Reddington ? »

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux devant cet aveu pour le moins direct. Elle tenta de montrer qu'elle n'était pas affectée par les paroles de Diana Martin et la regarda bien en face.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec votre employeur, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Le petit sourire de Diana Martin confirma qu'elle avait échoué dans sa tentative. Même sa voix avait résonné bizarrement à ses oreilles.

« Ma franchise vous dérange, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non. En fait, je trouve que c'est plutôt honnête de votre part. »

« Alors, je vais continuer sur ce chemin. Tout ce qui est arrivé entre Reddington et moi n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes deux électrons libres. Je choisis mes partenaires, il choisit les siennes... Nous avons passé du bon temps ensemble et ça s'arrête là. »

« Et vous me dites ça pourquoi ? »

Diana Martin se leva avec un sourire énigmatique et haussa les épaules.

« Pour rien. »

Elizabeth la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle passait dans l'autre pièce et venait s'installer à côté de Sinclair, qui lui fit un sourire et lui passa doucement la main dans le dos. Ces deux là étaient visiblement allés vite en besogne la nuit dernière.

Elizabeth resta un moment assise à regarder dans le vide et laissa tomber son téléphone sur la table. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. Evidemment qu'elle était bouleversée par cette conversation à brûle-point qui avait ranimée sa jalousie. Ce n'était pas agréable de se faire confirmer quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelque temps.

_Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi_, avait dit Reddington quand elle l'avait interrogée à ce sujet. Sauf qu'accessoirement il avait couché avec Diana ! Une bouffée de colère monta en elle et elle dut quitter la pièce précipitamment pour faire taire les images spontanées de Reddington et de Diana Martin enlacés, allongés nus sur un lit, en train de… _Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ce genre de choses_, se répéta-t-elle en se forçant à se calmer. _Ça ne sert à rien !_

Elle fit quelques pas dehors et respira profondément en frissonnant. Que lui arrivait-il brusquement ? C'était comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse de sa vie, comme si son monde ne se résumait plus désormais qu'à un seul être, autour duquel tout tournait. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi, c'était juste que cela prenait des proportions démesurées. L'intervention de Diana Martin venait de mettre en évidence une vérité qu'elle refusait de regarder en face jusqu'à présent. Derrière la jalousie, derrière les interrogations, dans l'ombre, quelque chose attendait son heure. Involontairement, elle commença à trembler. Elle éprouvait des sentiments… forts… pour Raymond Reddington. Pas qu'une simple attirance… non, quelque chose de violent et de passionné… quelque chose qui emportait tout sur son passage… Elle posa le front contre la barrière et ferma les yeux.

« Lizzie ? Vous allez bien ? »

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_ Elle se retourna et Reddington était là devant elle. Il l'avait suivi, visiblement inquiet après l'avoir vu sortir de la salle à manger comme une tornade. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler et tenta de faire bonne figure.

« Ça va… Juste besoin de prendre l'air. »

Il n'y crut pas un instant et avança d'un pas vers elle pour se retrouver dans sa sphère d'intimité. Il n'avait pas pris ses lunettes et elle fut littéralement conquise par ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier dans le soleil.

« Lizzie, vous pouvez tout me dire. » Lui dit-il de sa voix riche et mélodieuse.

« C'est Tom… »

Et elle lui montra le message qu'elle avait reçu fort à propos une heure avant. Son ex-mari voulait savoir où elle était pour la voir et lui parler d'urgence. Elle éprouva un peu de remord à lui mentir de la sorte mais profita de la diversion pour se ressaisir. Le visage de Red prit une note grave.

« Ne lui dites pas où vous êtes. Ne lui répondez même pas. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici. »

« Red, Cooper me demande aussi de rentrer ! »

« Vous ne passez aucune communication qui nous permettrait d'être localisés, c'est compris ? Je vais demander à Dembé d'aller vous acheter un nouveau téléphone. Vous devez détruire celui-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Cooper ? »

« Je vais appeler Harold pour lui dire que vous restez avec moi. »

« Mais Red… »

« J'ai discuté avec Sinclair et Diana. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cambriolage hier soir. Quelqu'un cherchait à atteindre Wilde. Une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas intouchable, ni à l'abri, même entouré de ses amis. »

Elle jeta un regard vers l'étang sur sa droite, en refusant de croiser son regard.

« Ce Syracuse, c'est quelqu'un qui a un lien avec votre passé à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reddington ne dit rien. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée par son absence de réponse ? Elle suivit des yeux un canard qui s'envola.

« Ça donne quoi l'adresse de la SII ? »

« J'ai mis un de mes hommes dessus. Dès qu'il aura du nouveau, il m'appellera… »

Red remarqua son regard toujours fuyant.

« Lizzie, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui… »

« Je ne laisserai pas Tom vous pourrir la vie. On s'occupera de lui à notre retour, c'est promis. »

Elle hocha la tête et se força à lui sourire. Il lui toucha le bras doucement.

« Venez, je crois que les autres veulent faire une promenade. Ça nous fera du bien de nous dégourdir les jambes. »

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui s'était formé joyeusement sur le perron. Danny s'approcha de sa fille et la prit par le bras.

« Tu vas voir, les jardins de Scotney sont magnifiques. Je fais le guide. »

Et il l'entraîna, sans s'occuper de Diana Martin et de Sinclair qui discutaient avec enthousiasme derrière eux.

« On ne les attend pas ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Non, ils ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Et moi, je dois te parler en privé. »

Elizabeth croisa brièvement le regard de Reddington qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et se détourna, surprise par la vivacité du pas de son père.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Danny ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'avoir une discussion en tête à tête sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir au club, jeune fille. »

« Danny… Arrête de me surprotéger comme si j'avais dix ans. Déjà qu'avec Red, c'est étouffant… »

« Justement quand il s'agit de lui, cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire… »

_Oh non ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !_ Liz s'arrêta et le considéra, interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme. »

« Mais non… »

« Ce numéro que tu lui as fait hier soir… Tu aurais voulu le séduire que tu ne t'y serais pas prise autrement ! »

« Danny, je jouais un rôle, c'est tout. Red et moi, franchement, tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis ? »

« Liz, je sais ce que je vois… »

Elle recommença à marcher, passablement excédée et il se porta à son niveau. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? _se , il y avait la tension des derniers événements, mais tout de même…

« Je suis un agent du FBI, un représentant de la loi, et il est l'un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde. Tu crois que c'est une bonne combinaison ? Danny, j'ai une éthique de travail. Je reste professionnelle, je ne m'implique pas plus que ce que je dois avec lui. »

« Liz, il ne s'agit pas de rationalisation, mais d'émotions. »

« Crois-moi, il n'a pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. »

« Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? J'ai vu comment il te regarde. On dirait le loup qui va manger le petit chaperon rouge ! »

« Tu te fais des idées. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Plus le challenge est élevé et plus il va prendre de plaisir à te poursuivre, d'autant plus si tu lui résistes... »

Elizabeth explosa.

« Ok, Danny, Stop ! Je suis adulte ! J'ai été mariée pendant trois années à un homme dont je croyais tout savoir et qui n'était qu'un mensonge ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde me donne des conseils sur ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire en paix et seule. Comme tu me vois là, tu crois que j'ai envie de m'impliquer dans une nouvelle relation avec un homme, quel qu'il soit ? Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

Wilde la regarda, surpris par sa brusque véhémence. Red et Dembé qui les suivaient à quelque distance avaient tout entendu des dernières paroles qu'elles avaient criées. Comme une furie, elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder l'ombre d'un regard. Ils la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle marchait précipitamment vers le château.

« Liz ! Attends ! » Cria Danny. « Ah, bon sang ! »

Red se tourna vers Dembé et secoua la tête.

« Je sais maintenant d'où lui vient ce caractère soupe-au-lait… »

« Reddington, ça suffit ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne lui tournais pas autour, on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Danny, elle fait ses propres choix. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps… »

« Tu ne l'approches plus ! Si je te vois encore après elle, tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Wilde fila vers le château à son tour et passa devant le couple formé par Sinclair et Diana Martin.

« Daniel… » Intervint Sinclair.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Brett ! »

L'aristocrate soupira et se tourna vers Reddington.

« J'irai lui parler. A chaud, il est intraitable. »

Red hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre la jeune femme, quand Dembé l'arrêta.

« Raymond… »

Le criminel regarda son ami et Dembé secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il avait raison. Reddington devait la laisser faire, lui faire davantage confiance. Comme il venait de le dire, Elizabeth avait besoin de temps pour faire le point. En conséquence, il se força à ne pas bouger. Même pour lui, c'était visiblement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_A suivre…_

_J'ai été obligé de couper ce chapitre de transition en deux car il était beaucoup trop long. __Intérieurement, j'ai appelé cette partie, le chapitre des "Serpents". Voici sa recette. Prenez __2 méchants pour le prix d'un, avec le r__etour de Berlin et l'entrée en scène de Syracuse. Ajoutez y une pincée de Diana "Bitch" Martin, un brin de Danny Wilde survolté, et même de la Lizzie qui profite d'un message de Tom pour masquer ses sentiments, et vous obtenez un cocktail détonnant dans le prochain chapitre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 (réédité le 03/01/2015)**

Elizabeth Keen avait besoin d'être seule. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne croiserait pas Danny Wilde, elle ressortit du château et alla marcher dans le parc à l'opposé du groupe de Reddington. De cette façon, elle n'avait aucune chance de les croiser.

La jalousie revint immédiatement, insidieuse, mordante, dévorante. Pourquoi Diana Martin lui avait-elle révélé sa liaison avec Reddington ? Dans le seul but de la faire souffrir, juste pour le plaisir ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Même si la criminelle ne l'appréciait probablement pas, Diana n'aurait pas autant insisté sur le fait que leur relation n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour Red comme pour elle. L'avait-elle fait alors exprès pour qu'elle se rende compte que ses sentiments existaient bel et bien ? Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître finalement, Diana Martin n'avait peut-être attisé sa jalousie que pour mieux lui rendre service et lui permettre d'y voir plus clair.

Elizabeth essaya alors de trouver une explication à cette jalousie qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce sentiment de possessivité dès qu'il s'agissait de Red ? Naomi Hyland l'avait prévenue : Reddington avait si bien manœuvré qu'il avait fait d'elle le centre de son univers. Et maintenant, Elizabeth se sentait menacée par l'apparition d'une autre femme. Qu'avait-elle peur de perdre ? Sa relation spéciale avec lui ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à ce propos. Il lui avait tellement assurée maintes fois qu'il serait là pour elle. Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait fait défaut. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

Elle continua son introspection et fit une grimace. Elle n'avait pas peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait déjà avec lui, mais plutôt d'aller vers quelque chose qui changerait leurs positions, qui ferait évoluer leurs rapports de nouveau et qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas… Une nouvelle ligne tracée dans le sable sans retour en arrière possible… Quelque chose qu'elle redoutait, qu'elle sentait là, présent à son insu depuis un certain temps, et sur laquelle elle n'osait mettre un nom…

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Faire taire ses sentiments étaient une chose, les admettre en étaient une autre. C'était un pas qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à franchir. Il y avait encore trop d'inconnus, trop de dangers autour de lui, et par extension, autour d'eux.

Et puis, à la vérité, depuis qu'elle savait que tout n'était que faux-semblants lorsqu'il s'agissait de Raymond Reddington, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il était attiré par elle ? Vraisemblablement. Il n'en faisait guère mystère. Ces regards brûlants sur sa personne, cette séduction permanente, ces gestes en toutes occasions, ce besoin de la toucher physiquement, émotionnellement. Il ne se privait pas de lui faire sentir qu'elle l'intéressait. Maintenant, éprouvait-il des sentiments envers elle ou comptait-il seulement l'inscrire sur son tableau de chasse ? Joker…

Elizabeth s'arrêta et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en appréciant la quiétude du parc. Dans quelle galère venait-elle encore de se mettre ? Elle eut un rire de dérision en se disant que cela commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Pire, elle avait l'impression de vivre une situation complètement ubuesque. Il était un vrai (faux) criminel dont elle ne pouvait devenir proche sans briser (officiellement) son code de déontologie. Il n'y avait qu'elle _a priori_ qui savait que le Concierge du Crime n'était qu'une fraude organisée, que son existence même n'était qu'un mensonge, une couverture. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire sans le mettre en danger irrémédiablement. Qui la croirait de toute façon ? Il s'était si bien impliqué dans son rôle qu'il était devenu Red Reddington, quatrième nom sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés, et ça, personne, pas même lui, n'y changerait rien. Et elle, elle était condamnée à jouer aussi un rôle, celui de la gentille employée du FBI, sensée être son agent de liaison, le bras de la loi liée par son serment... Où étaient les limites, quand les apparences n'étaient qu'un jeu de dupes ? Quel casse-tête quand la fiction dépassait la réalité…

Le souci aussi, c'est qu'il était sa boussole quand elle perdait le nord, une épaule solide sur laquelle elle venait pleurer quand elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Petit à petit, elle était devenue entièrement dépendante de lui, même si, pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé à lui dans ces moments-là. Il lui avait offert du réconfort sans rien demander en retour, si ce n'est sa confiance… _Quoique,_ _ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai_, lui souffla sa raison, _tu sais qu'il n'agit jamais sans désintéressement. Tout cela n'est sans doute qu'une immense machination destinée à te rendre plus malléable. _A quoi ? Elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à fournir. Et toujours cette éternelle question :_ Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?_

Une théorie incroyable avait fini par germer dans son esprit depuis qu'elle savait que la vie de Reddington était un tissu de mensonges et qu'il poursuivait une mission de déstabilisation du milieu criminel. Le même instinct qui lui avait permis de deviner qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, lui soufflait à nouveau de folles hypothèses. Parmi ces dernières, il en était quelques unes qui n'étaient absolument pas envisageables moralement pour elle selon son système de valeurs et qui la terrorisaient franchement.

Elizabeth savait que si elle l'interrogeait directement, Red ne répondrait que par un sourire énigmatique, sensé la rassurer. S'il lui parlait de toute façon, il aurait bien trop peur qu'elle s'enfuit au fin fond de la jungle birmane ou qu'elle aille se cacher en Patagonie, loin de lui.

C'est ce qu'elle ferait car elle entrevoyait les réponses et avait peur d'avoir raison. Pourtant, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi à vivre dans l'incertitude. Elle allait devoir tôt ou tard les lui poser, ces questions capitales.

Elizabeth Keen eut un gémissement et se prit le visage à deux mains. Coincée… voilà ce qu'elle était. Coincée, sans possibilité de sortie autre que de se rapprocher inexorablement de Raymond Reddington pour découvrir la vérité sur son passé. Elle soupira et essaya de positiver en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit au cours d'une de leurs dernières discussions. Peut-être qu'il y avait pire que d'être amoureuse de Raymond Reddington, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce que c'était…

oooOOOooo

Après sa promenade, Elizabeth avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait décliné l'invitation de Sinclair qui avait proposé à tout le monde d'aller voir ses écuries. Elle ignorait qu'il possédait un élevage réputé de chevaux qui produisait des cracks et qui gagnait régulièrement des grands prix.

Tranquille, elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil à oreilles et lisait au calme. Plus sereine que quelques heures plus tôt, elle appréciait le silence confortable et la solitude. Pourtant, quand elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite, elle leva les yeux de son livre, tout de suite sur le qui-vive. Elle tourna la tête avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle voyait mieux en regardant dans le miroir devant elle, placé au dessus de la cheminée.

Avec surprise, elle vit Dembé - qu'elle croyait parti - pousser un panneau de la bibliothèque, sortir et refermer derrière lui. Tranquillement, l'afro-américain quitta la pièce sans savoir qu'elle l'avait observé.

Elizabeth se leva et se dirigea vers le panneau mobile. Une porte secrète se dissimulait à cet endroit. Elle observa les livres et appuya là où elle croyait avoir vu Dembé poser les doigts. Après plusieurs tâtonnements, elle entendit enfin le mécanisme et la porte coulissa, libérant un passage éclairé. Quelques mètres plus loin, un petit escalier descendait vers un niveau inférieur. Curieuse, Liz avança et aperçut le bouton qui actionnait le mécanisme de ce côté-ci de l'ouverture. Elle referma derrière elle.

Elle descendit l'escalier lentement. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle commença à entendre un bruit de voix. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle en était sûre. Deux personnes conversaient dans une langue étrangère.

Elle effleura le rideau rouge qui devait masquer l'entrée sur une autre pièce, quand soudain deux rires résonnèrent. Elle reconnut indéniablement celui de Reddington, l'autre était… enfantin. L'étrange dialogue reprit.

N'y tenant plus, elle écarta le rideau et passa la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté. Elle ne vit d'abord que le grand tatami au sol, puis un homme agenouillé de dos, vêtu entièrement en noir, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Reddington.

Elle dut s'avancer un peu pour voir avec qui il s'entretenait. Elle aperçut alors un enfant sur un large écran de projection. C'était un petit asiatique d'environ sept ans. Il souriait et riait aux paroles que Reddington prononçait. Etait-ce du chinois ou du japonais ?

Elizabeth reporta son regard sur Reddington qui racontait visiblement une histoire au garçonnet en l'illustrant avec des gestes. Le petit garçon commentait et riait, puis faisait rire l'adulte en retour. L'attention du garçonnet fut soudain attirée par le mouvement du rideau rouge qu'Elizabeth agita involontairement. Ses yeux se portèrent sur elle et elle sut qu'elle était découverte quand Red tourna la tête vers elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Reddington et Elizabeth se dévisagèrent, interdits. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop à quelle réaction s'attendre de la part du criminel, dont le regard s'était brusquement durci.

« Elizabeth… »

Reddington se leva, les poings serrés, soudain menaçant dans son kimono noir. La jeune femme se tendit involontairement et jugea plus avisé de s'avancer vers lui, plutôt que de reculer et de lui montrer qu'elle craignait la confrontation.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ni vous interrompre… »

« Non, mais vous étiez là. On ne vous jamais dit qu'il était impoli d'écouter aux portes ? »

« Je n'écoutais pas. J'ai simplement vu Dembé sortir dans la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là. J'ai voulu voir où menait ce passage. »

Il y eut un silence qui accentua la tension entre eux. Elizabeth dévisagea Reddington de façon à le convaincre de sa bonne foi. La voix fluette de l'enfant s'éleva tout à coup.

« Chichi, sore wa, dare desu ka » Demanda-t-il. (1)

« Sore wa Erisabezu. » (2)

« C'est la dame dont tu m'as parlé ? » Reprit l'enfant, qui regardait Elizabeth maintenant avec une franche curiosité.

« Oui. »

Lizzie avait suivi l'échange en japonais, allant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Tel un rapace, Reddington n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune femme et voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir. Elle se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« Red, qui est cet enfant ? »

« Avez-vous pu profiter des splendeurs des jardins ? » Demanda t-il plutôt que de lui répondre. « Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé cette promenade enrichissante. Danny a toujours eu l'habitude d'attaquer les problèmes de front, un peu trop peut-être… »

« Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Red… Je vous ai posé une question. »

« A laquelle je ne souhaite clairement pas répondre. »

Sa franchise la frappa et Elizabeth dut ravaler sa déception. Elle observa alors l'enfant sur l'écran qui la regardait toujours avec la même expression curieuse. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait mieux, elle pouvait distinguer les traits métis du petit garçon avec ses yeux légèrement en amande qui lui donnaient un air rieur, un teint clair et des cheveux châtains.

Le mode profiler en elle se mit en route automatiquement. Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard de l'enfant lui sembla familier… très familier même. Avec un choc, le déclic se fit presqu'immédiatement.

Sa soudaine expression de surprise devait être comique car elle fit rire le garçonnet qui porta la main devant sa bouche pour masquer à la fois son hilarité et sa timidité.

« Hello Elizabeth… » Lui dit-il en anglais.

Il semblait ravi de faire sa connaissance. Stupéfaite, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour intégrer la nouvelle et se tourna vers Reddington qui soupira et baissa la tête, confirmant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Quand il la releva, il semblait résigner.

« Puisque vous avez deviné le lien qui me lie à cet enfant, je vous présente Sokayoshi. »

« Bonjour… » Elle jeta un œil vers Red, incertaine quant au prénom. « … Sokayoshi. C'est un beau prénom. »

« Ça veut dire _celui qui apporte le bonheur_. » Prononça le petit garçon en anglais avec un fort accent nippon.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et Elizabeth ne put que lui sourire spontanément en retour.

« Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil » Lui dit-elle.

Sokayoshi jeta un regard vers Reddington qui répéta les paroles de Lizzie en japonais. Le petit garçon inclina la tête en remerciement et continua en japonais.

« Arigato. Et toi, tu es très, très jolie. »

Reddington eut un rire devant l'audace de son fils.

« Petit coquin, tu as déjà l'œil, hein ? Je lui dis ? »

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête. Red se tourna vers Lizzie.

« Sokayoshi vous trouve très belle. Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. »

Lizzie, qui se remettait à peine du premier choc, fut totalement déstabilisée devant ce compliment enfantin et se contenta d'incliner la tête en remerciement comme l'avait fait l'enfant.

« Sokayoshi, tu dois partir à l'école maintenant. Va rejoindre ta grand-mère. » Continua Red en japonais.

« Viendras-tu bientôt me voir ? »

« Oui. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis.

« Je t'aime, papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le petit garçon se leva puis s'inclina.

« Au revoir, Elizabeth. »

« Au revoir, Sokayoshi. »

Le garçonnet avança la main puis coupa l'image de la caméra. L'écran devint noir. Reddington alla couper la caméra de son côté. Il se retourna vers Lizzie, toujours secouée, et son visage reprit sa gravité.

« Rien de ce que vous avez vu ici ne doit transpirer. Il y va de la sécurité de cet enfant et de celle de sa grand-mère. »

« Je comprends. »

« Personne ne doit jamais savoir. Ces informations ne doivent figurer nulle part. »

« Cela restera entre nous, Red, je vous le promets. » Elle s'approcha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. « Vous ne perdrez pas un second enfant. »

Il sursauta visiblement et le masque de sérénité habituelle se fendit, laissant poindre une inquiétude légitime devant une nouvelle révélation qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée. Elle venait de le surprendre. La voix rauque, il souffla :

« Comment avez-vous compris ? »

« J'ai fait le rapprochement avec ce que vous m'aviez confié à bord du bateau, quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez payé vos erreurs très chères, _au prix de votre propre sang_… Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : que vous avez perdu un proche. Or, je sais que Naomi et sa fille sont vivantes. Pour sa sécurité, vous ne cherchez pas à retrouver Jennifer, qui est seulement votre belle-fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle est la fille de Naomi, c'est vrai. Et la situation est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Naomi Hyland – peu importe son vrai nom - a pris le nom de votre épouse légitime, Carla. Naomi était un agent comme vous, sensée vous aider dans ce que vous deviez accomplir. Elle devait sans doute ressembler suffisamment à votre femme pour donner le change. »

Il eut un léger sourire et la regarda avec admiration.

« Bravo Lizzie… »

« Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Et pourquoi Naomi n'a-t-elle rien dit lors de son arrestation, alors qu'elle savait ? »

« Parce qu'elle s'exposait à davantage de questions et qu'elle aurait grillé ma couverture. En parlant, elle signait mon arrêt de mort, et le sien aussi probablement. »

« Red, qu'est-il arrivé cette veille de Noël 1990 ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et son regard se mit à fuir vers une autre époque.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Carla et ma fille ont disparu. Encore maintenant, j'ignore la vérité et je cherche à savoir. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, il y avait du sang partout… tellement de sang… On voulait me faire comprendre… »

Il déglutit et baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était affecté, à quel point la blessure était à vif, comme si la tragédie s'était joué la veille. Sans se poser de questions, Elizabeth avança vers lui et l'enlaça pour l'assurer de son soutien, comme un juste retour des choses. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, silencieux, appréciant simplement la chaleur de leur étreinte. Puis, avec hésitation, il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. Le kimono était épais et rugueux contre sa joue.

« On voulait me faire comprendre que je n'étais plus à l'abri… » Reprit-il d'une voix sourde. « Il aurait dû n'y avoir aucun survivant dans l'incendie, cette nuit-là, Lizzie. _Aucun témoin.._. Je suis devenu une cible à abattre parce que j'ai survécu et que je vous ai sortie de cet enfer. »

Elizabeth releva la tête et le dévisagea, incrédule.

« Mais je n'avais que quatre ans ! Quel danger est-ce que je représentais ? »

« Les gens qui m'employaient ne s'embarrassaient d'aucun scrupule. Vous pouviez vous rappeler et raconter plus tard… Et effectivement, vous vous êtes souvenu. »

« Parce que Danny m'a montré la photographie de ma mère, sans quoi j'ignorerai encore ce qui s'est passé. »

« La mémoire nous joue des tours, Lizzie. La vôtre vous a protégé d'un traumatisme que vous avez vécu en vous faisant momentanément oublier. C'est un mécanisme de défense naturel dans l'enfance. Mais en grandissant… »

« … Vous saviez que je pouvais me rappeler un jour… »

« … Et devenir une cible à votre tour en cherchant à comprendre. »

Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule et le serra un peu plus fort.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre famille. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. »

« Non, ne dites jamais cela. C'est la mienne. J'ai fait un choix… humain que je ne regrette pas un seul instant. Si je ne vous avais pas sortie des flammes il y a près de vingt cinq ans, je serai incapable de me regarder en face... »

Elle releva la tête et ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. La voix de Reddington baissa d'un ton :

« … Comment pourrai-je me pardonner tout ce que j'ai fait si vous n'étiez pas là maintenant, à m'observer avec ce mélange de compassion qui absout tout et d'adoration qui me réchauffe le cœur ? »

Elizabeth retint son souffle. Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Reddington qui pencha la tête sous la caresse en fermant les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de ce contact pour se sentir vivant. Il y avait tant de drames et de malheurs dans sa vie. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves que cela les rapprochait. C'était vrai.

Elle aussi se sentit soudain revenir à la vie : son cœur battait plus vite et des papillons voletaient délicieusement dans son estomac. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Reddington. Et puis un second. Et un troisième plus appuyé. Il sembla alors sortir de sa catatonie et répondit aussi de la même manière, avant de soupirer doucement et de la serrer contre lui encore plus étroitement.

Sa joue contre sa joue, elle eut un petit sourire. C'était dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait bien. C'était à lui qu'elle appartenait, elle n'en doutait plus. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir sauvée. »

« C'est un sentiment mutuel. »

Reddington s'écarta d'elle et la dévisagea comme s'il ne croyait pas encore à ce qui venait d'arriver entre eux. De la main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle et la mit derrière son oreille. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de murmurer :

« Sokayoshi et toi êtes mes biens les plus précieux. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je continuerai à veiller sur vous deux de la façon la plus égoïste possible. Pardonne-moi si c'est ainsi mais j'en ai besoin, Lizzie. C'est inscrit dans chaque fibre de mon corps. »

« Je comprends. Je le comprends d'autant mieux que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne tolérerai pas que quelqu'un te fasse encore du mal. »

Il eut un petit rire grave qui résonna agréablement à son oreille et contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, Lizzie… Je ne doute pas un instant de la tigresse qui sommeille en toi. Gare à ceux qui la réveilleront. J'en ai eu un aperçu quand tu m'as planté ce stylo dans la carotide. »

Elle eut un rire embarrassé et rougit.

« Excuses-moi pour ce geste. J'ai agi sous la colère et… »

« Non, non, non ! Pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu as laissé ta marque sur moi. C'est une cicatrice que je chéris. »

Elizabeth la chercha des yeux dans son cou et posa ses lèvres dessus quand elle la trouva. Elle fut récompensée par un murmure d'approbation grave de la part de Red qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en retour, avant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle voulut protester mais comprit à son regard par-dessus son épaule qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement Dembé qui était revenu et avait passé un kimono blanc. L'Africain lui adressa un sourire engageant.

Pour la première fois, Red prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se détendre.

« Maintenant, Lizzie, enlève tes chaussures. »

« Pardon ? »

Reddington lui indiqua le tatami de la main et ses pieds nus. Elizabeth comprit et fit ce qu'il lui dit. Elle profita de ses quelques secondes de répit pour se ressaisir. Quand elle releva la tête, Red prenait sur le mur des couteaux d'entraînement en caoutchouc et des bâtons en bambou. Elle l'observa à la dérobée et dut reconnaître qu'il portait bien le kimono. Elle le détailla et remarqua la ceinture noire brodée de sinogrammes dorés. Ses yeux remontèrent encore et s'attardèrent une seconde de trop sur son torse que le col en V révélait.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il, amusé d'être l'objet de son attention.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et se concentra sur le _taijitu_, le symbole du Yin et du yang brodé sur la manche au niveau de son biceps. Cette dualité opposée et cette complémentarité, c'était _l'essence_ même de Reddington, ce qui faisait de lui un être complexe et équilibré balançant entre le bien et le mal. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, c'était d'une telle évidence… Elle leva enfin les yeux pour le dévisager.

« Ceinture noire, hein ? »

« Impressionnée ? »

« J'avais compris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne pas te chercher des poux dans la tête… »

Il s'avança vers elle en souriant, sûr de lui, et elle se sentit écrasée par sa présence. Il était réellement intimidant, mais d'une façon plus… animale.

Elle eut une pensée saugrenue et se mit à sourire. Regarder Red Reddington en action pouvait causer des palpitations, des bouffées de chaleur, de l'hyperventilation et un déferlement d'hormones. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

« Vous pratiquez le judo tous les deux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle pour se donner contenance.

« Non, le jujitsu. C'est l'ancêtre de la plupart des arts martiaux dont le judo, l'aïkido et le karaté. »

« La technique sur le garde du corps d'O' Sullivan ? »

« Oui. Je dois dire que depuis notre rencontre intempestive dans les jardins de De la Montès, je me suis remis sérieusement à l'entraînement avec Dembé. Tu peux regarder et participer… »

« Participer, moi ? Non… »

« Allons, tu as pratiqué le self-défense à Quantico. Il doit bien en rester quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas équipée… »

« Nous sommes dans un dojo. Va passer un kimono à côté et reviens t'échauffer. »

Il semblait ravi à l'idée de lui faire une démonstration. Elizabeth ne songea pas à le contredire et obéit, amusée. Quand elle revint, Dembé et Reddington avaient déjà commencé leur échauffement musculaire ensemble. Elle se joignit à eux et suivit les recommandations de l'Africain. Elle remarqua que Red semblait particulièrement attentif à son genou gauche, évitant d'appuyer tout son poids sur cette jambe trop longtemps.

Puis elle alla s'assoir. Dembé et Red se saluèrent, et pendant cinq minutes, Dembé passa à l'attaque alors que Reddington le contrait. Rapidement, elle eut un aperçu des techniques de défense de Red, précises et efficaces, alors que Dembé misait plus sur sa rapidité, sa force et son allonge. Plusieurs fois, Dembé dut mettre genou au sol, pris en étranglement, ou subissant diverses torsions ou clés.

Ils changèrent de rôle et Reddington passa à l'attaque. Contre Dembé qui devait bien peser trente kilos de plus que lui et le dominer d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il n'avait aucune chance au sol, aussi évitait-il soigneusement de se mettre dans une configuration de chute. Pourtant, cela arriva deux fois et Reddington dut frapper le sol. Les esquives de Dembé pouvaient aussi se montrer performantes et Red, plus lents que le grand africain, se retrouvaient rapidement en devoir de parer les contre-attaques de son adversaire. Une situation qui lui convenait visiblement plus, dès qu'il devait défendre.

Enfin, après une dernière attaque, essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent et vinrent s'assoir en face de Liz.

« Alors, Lizzie, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Le retour au vouvoiement ne la dérangea pas. Face à une tierce personne, ils avaient repris naturellement leurs rôles.

« Vous maîtrisez les mouvements, Red, notamment en défense. Vous utilisez les forces de Dembé à votre avantage et vous parvenez à les retourner contre lui Dembé est plus instinctif, et il est clairement plus à l'aise dans le rôle de l'agresseur. Il est vif, souple et fort. »

« Un adversaire non entraîné n'a aucune chance face à Dembé, parce qu'il possède une qualité essentielle : il est endurant, rapide et inventif… Si l'adversaire ne l'a pas abattu dans les deux premières minutes, il gagnera… »

« … Sauf si je tombe sur quelqu'un comme toi, Raymond, qui a un bagage technique suffisant pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« En fait, je trouve que vous vous complétez bien tous les deux. »

« Hé, elle lit bien dans notre jeu, la petite… » Dit Red avec dérision à l'adresse de son compagnon. « On va voir ce qu'on peut lui apprendre… Venez, Lizzie… On va d'abord commencer par tendoku-renshu, du combat contre l'ombre… »

Avec appréhension, Elizabeth le suivit et imita son salut. Il vint ensuite se placer à ses côtés, et lui montra quelques techniques, qu'elle se mit ensuite à répéter. Quand les mouvements étaient un peu plus complexes, il l'accompagnait avec son corps. Jamais Elizabeth n'aurait pensé être aussi proche de lui de cette façon. Elle était troublée et même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, il lui était difficile de se concentrer quand il la touchait et corrigeait sa position. Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête, un sourire entendu et lui murmura :

« Tu es trop raide. Détends-toi… »

Reddington lui saisit les deux bras et les secoua à plusieurs reprises. Elle éclata de rire au bout d'un moment devant ces gestes puérils, puis poussa un grand cri de terreur quand il la contourna rapidement en abaissant son centre de gravité. Avec aisance, il l'enroula sur son dos sans prévenir, et la fit chuter en la retenant tout de même un peu.

« Oh, Seigneur ! C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore allongée au sol, sous le choc.

Reddington l'observa d'un œil goguenard.

« Koshi-nage, projection par la hanche. »

« Ne me refais plus une frayeur pareille… »

« Alors ne rie plus quand je t'explique comment faire. »

Elle entendit le rire grave et moqueur de l'africain.

« Dembé, j'aimerais un peu de soutien… » Grommela-t-elle.

« Raymond m'a fait le même coup la première fois. »

« Le cri aigu en moins… Allez, on reprend, Lizzie… »

Red aida Elizabeth à se relever. Il lui demanda de faire des gestes d'attaque, qu'il para en lui faisant des clés et des torsions pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce que cela faisait d'être immobilisée. Il l'entraîna plusieurs fois au sol et toujours dans des positions où les articulations étaient mises à rude épreuve. Elle comprit alors qu'il était un combattant hors pair, qui manquait certes d'entraînement, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas croiser son chemin.

Reddington laissa ensuite Dembé faire une série de _Kata_ au ralenti qu'Elizabeth suivit du mieux qu'elle put.

« La respiration, Lizzie. N'oublie pas de souffler, c'est aussi important que le geste technique. »

Elle se concentra. Elle ne pensa bientôt plus à rien d'autre et se laissa porter par les mouvements. Dembé lui fit alors faire une série d'étirements et lui demanda ensuite de s'asseoir.

« On passe aux choses sérieuses, Raymond ? »

Reddington revint sur le tatami en sautillant comme un boxeur sur le ring pendant une trentaine de secondes. Puis le vrai combat commença… Dembé tout en rapidité, Red tout en techniques, le contrant généralement. Elizabeth les regarda, sidérée. Les coups portés semblaient plus tranchants, plus nets. Parfois, un bref cri venait ponctuer une action. Les chutes étaient beaucoup plus brutales de part et d'autres.

A un moment, Reddington fit un étranglement à Dembé au sol qui se saisit du bord du kimono de Red et l'écarta, révélant le scorpion tatoué près de son cœur. Ce tatouage dont elle n'avait vu que la photo, avait été ajouté à son dossier quand il avait été arrêté. Elle savait qu'il masquait une ancienne blessure par balle.

Les voir se battre avec autant d'acharnement l'un contre l'autre lui rappela brutalement la violence à laquelle Red était confrontée au quotidien. Elle savait que son corps portait les stigmates de toutes ses mauvaises rencontres. A commencer par son dos. Soudain, l'idée de perdre Reddington de façon tragique lui parut insupportable. Elle se leva et quitta la salle.

« Dembé, attends… »

Sur le tatami, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Dembé aida Reddington à se relever et Red suivit Elizabeth. Il la trouva dans le vestiaire, assise sur un banc, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Lizzie, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main en lui caressant doucement le poignet. Un long frisson la parcourut et elle le regarda intensément, soudain démunie.

« Comment fais-tu pour vivre en permanence dans l'angoisse de perdre ceux à qui tu tiens ? Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette idée ? »

« J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Et quand l'angoisse est trop importante, je m'efforce de ne pas céder à la panique. »

Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et elle vint s'appuyer contre lui. Il transpirait mais elle s'en fichait. Sa présence la réconfortait.

« C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu nouer de relations trop intimes. Comme tu l'as si justement soulevé, elles me fragilisent. Mais parfois, il faut aussi accepter de prendre des risques comme nous le faisons, toi et moi. Je veux garder la part d'humanité qui me permet de vivre et d'espérer. Sinon, je deviendrai vide, désespéré et ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui communiquer son affection. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente du tournant qu'ils étaient en train de prendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Toi… Tu es tellement imprévisible... » Il eut un petit rire. « … Il y a des sentiments qui nous transportent, contre lesquels on ne peut rien. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est partager, combler ce vide qui nous engloutit dès que l'on est seul, et aussi accepter de souffrir… Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas _ressenti_ et _vécu_, Lizzie. »

Liz releva la tête et le regarda, fascinée par l'expression de tendresse que les traits de Reddington arboraient.

« Depuis quand ? » Murmura-t-elle, subjuguée par son regard qui brûlait d'un feu qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Une éternité. »

Red se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elizabeth lui retourna son baiser, puis ouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se caressèrent enfin. Leurs baisers se succédèrent et s'approfondirent alors que leurs souffles devenaient plus laborieux. En souriant, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur respiration. Red caressa la joue de Liz.

« Tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ? »

« Hon, hon… Dans tes rêves, Reddington… »

« Non ? Tu ne veux pas passer un moment avec moi ? »

« Tu n'imagines tout de même pas qu'il te suffit de claquer des doigts comme ça et que je vais te tomber dans les bras ? »

Red la regarda avec surprise, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Elizabeth s'extirpa de l'étreinte du criminel et se leva en souriant avec malice.

« Tu n'es sûrement pas habitué à te prendre un râteau… »

Il eut une grimace et se leva à son tour.

« Pas vraiment, non. D'habitude – et sans vouloir me vanter – les femmes se montrent plutôt réceptives à mes atouts charmes… »

« _Sans vouloir me vanter_ ? _Mes atouts charmes_… Quelle arrogance, quelle suffisance… Rien que ça, c'est d'une prétention… »

Red eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, signe qu'il se montrait plutôt amusé par la situation que véritablement blessé dans son orgueil de mâle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai mis la charrue avant les bœufs, c'est ça ? »

« Si tu l'entends au sens grivois du quinzième siècle et en la personne de Diana Martin, alors oui… »

« Oh ! Lizzie, tu es jalouse ? Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant. C'était juste du sexe occasionnel. Rien de sérieux. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être un homme ! J'ai des besoins… »

« C'est ça, ton excuse ? Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins… »

« Nous n'étions pas non plus dans les meilleurs termes, toi et moi. »

Liz dut concéder ce point.

« C'est vrai. Mais il faudra te montrer beaucoup plus persuasif si tu veux me convaincre… »

Il se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

« J'aime ce genre de challenge. Tu es une source d'inspirations pour moi. »

« Je suis ta source d'inspirations ? »

« Vous l'êtes, Agent Keen, et de plusieurs manières… » Dit-il d'une façon suggestive et en caressant son corps des yeux.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton. Le sourire séducteur, Reddington la reprit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle se dégagea promptement en riant franchement cette fois.

« Oui, et bien, bas les pattes, Reddington ! L'inspiration ne va pas tarder pas à te frapper, si tu continues… »

Reddington inclina la tête et eut un petit sourire entendu, absolument pas dupe de la véritable réaction qu'il suscitait chez elle. Il sut par là même que Liz n'était pas fâchée contre lui, mais tenait à lui faire la leçon. Il tendit le bras vers elle.

« Donnes-moi ta main. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire la paix. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec suspicion, mais comme il ne trahissait rien et qu'elle lui faisait confiance, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Au début, elle crut que Red allait lui permettre de lui caresser la joue. En fait, il porta la main de Lizzie à ses lèvres et commença à déposer des baisers dans sa paume, puis au creux de son poignet, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, sans la quitter un seul instant des yeux.

Sous ce regard intense, Elizabeth sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement et déglutit quand une délicieuse chaleur se répandit en elle. Sa cicatrice qu'elle aimait caresser. Son point faible… Le salaud, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et essayait de la corrompre.

Pour confirmer ses doutes, l'insolent eut un léger sourire et appuya ses baisers encore davantage. Liz le laissa faire, consciente qu'il n'était pas question pour elle de trahir une quelconque attirance en cet instant.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » Lui demanda t-il doucement.

Elle conserva un visage neutre et lui demanda plutôt :

« Pourquoi éprouves-tu toujours le besoin de me toucher ? »

« Parce que je suis quelqu'un de tactile. J'aime effleurer, caresser, faire vibrer, être à l'écoute du moindre désir. Ma sensualité se satisfait fort bien du plaisir que je donne et je crois que c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi… Tu ne laisserais à personne d'autre le soin de faire tomber tes barrières de cette façon. »

« Red… »

Elizabeth se sentit coincée et s'accrocha à ses résolutions. Avec réticence, elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois et reprit ses distances. Cet homme était le diable en personne et allait la perdre si elle n'y prenait garde. L'image du chaperon rouge et du loup évoquée par Wilde lui revint en mémoire. Sans que ça lui déplaise, dut-elle reconnaître.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça... Et pour ce qui est de ta _sensualité_, je ne saurai trop te conseiller que de lui faire prendre une douche froide... Seul. »

Sans rien laisser paraître de sa frustration, Reddington eut un rire franc. Totalement consciente qu'elle ne soit pas sortie vainqueur de leur affrontement verbal, Elizabeth passa devant lui et s'en alla, la tête haute, telle une reine enveloppée dans toute sa fierté. Il la suivit du regard avec appréciation.

« Cruelle et imprévisible… » Murmura t'il, avec un sourire carnassier et une lueur de désir clairement inassouvi dans les yeux. « J'adore… »

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>1.<em> Qui est-ce, papa ?<em>

2._ Voici Elizabeth._

_Merci à Lucie pour ses corrections sur mon japonais inexistant. _

_J'ai utilisé volontairement le romaji pour la lisibilité et pour ne pas dévoiler immédiatement le lien de parenté entre Red et le petit garçon. _

_A noter que le passage secret dont je parle ici existe bel et bien dans la bibliothèque du château de Scotney, dont les jardins sont effectivement magnifiques. En revanche, là où ce passage mène est une pure invention de ma part : une vaste crypte transformée en dojo._

_Pardon pour la longueur et la fin, je ne voulais pas faire ça à l'origine, mais je me suis dit que Liz avait un compte à régler avec Red et que je ne pouvais pas les faire avancer trop vite sans avoir solutionné quelques détails auparavant. Ce n'est que partie remise…_

_PS : Version réeditée le 03/01/2015, principalement la fin, et parce que vous le valez bien..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Important avant de lire__ : n'hésitez pas à retourner faire un tour sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai opéré des changements, notamment la fin qui ne me satisfaisait pas complètement. C'est fait maintenant. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Elizabeth se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Seuls deux couverts étaient dressés sur la grande table. La maison était bien silencieuse, et hormis Maggy, la femme du gardien qui les servait et son mari qui faisait office de cuisinier, elle se crut seule. Où diable était passés tous ses camarades ?

Elle sortit sur le perron et jeta un œil vers les garages. Deux des trois voitures étaient absentes. Entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle, Liz se retourna et avisa Danny Wilde qui venait à sa rencontre, très élégamment habillé.

« Il semblerait que tout le monde ait quitté le château. » Annonça t-il.

« Où sont-ils tous allés ? »

« Brett et Diana voulaient un dîner romantique à deux dans une auberge gastronomique à quelques milles d'ici. Quant à Reddington, seul le Diable sait où il se trouve et ce qu'il peut bien manigancer… Si ça ne te dérange pas de dîner avec ton vieux père, je serai ton compagnon. »

Liz eut un sourire affectueux et s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps.

« Danny, tu n'es pas vieux… »

« Dis ça à mes os quand je me lève les matins humides... Ah, comme je déteste le climat anglais ! »

« Tu finiras comme tous ces riches vieillards en Floride ou aux Bahamas… » Se moqua t'elle.

« Dieu du ciel ! J'espère que non… »

Elle éclata de rire devant sa mine horrifiée.

« En revanche, la perspective de devenir un papy gâteau entouré de petits enfants commence à devenir charmante… »

Immédiatement, Elizabeth se rembrunit et détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il, soudain alarmé. « J'ai dit quelque chose… »

« Non… » Liz secoua la tête. « Il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée de toute façon, même si c'est dur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, Danny. Je ne peux pas en avoir. C'est pour ça que Tom et moi avions envisagé l'adoption. Et même ça, avec la vie que je mène actuellement, ce n'est pas réaliste. Je ne serai jamais une mère attentive ou suffisamment présente. »

« Oh, ma chérie, je suis désolé… »

Danny la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« … Plus tard peut-être ? Quand toute cette histoire avec Reddington sera terminée, tu pourras envisager de déposer une demande d'adoption. Et puis, tu te trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera sincèrement, avec qui tu voudras à nouveau fonder une famille… Hé, regarde-moi… Je découvre que je suis père à cinquante cinq ans ! Ça ne m'avait jamais manqué avant, et maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! Il va d'ailleurs falloir qu'on s'occupe des papiers de reconnaissance. Une héritière ! Au moins, je n'aurai pas bâti tout mon empire pour rien ! »

« Ton argent ne m'intéresse pas, Danny… »

« Je sais, mais il vient avec tout le reste, c'est-à-dire, moi ! Alors profite. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour tes vieux jours. »

Elizabeth retrouva le sourire. Son énergie et sa bonne humeur étaient communicatives.

« As-tu été marié ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Trois fois. La dernière épouse a failli me laisser sur la paille. »

« Trois fois ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit… Et tu n'as pas eu d'enfants de ces unions ? »

« Non. Mon style de vie trépidant, ajouté au fait que je n'étais jamais là pour mes épouses, et que j'aime trop les femmes d'une manière générale, ont mis vite un terme à mes ambitions familiales. »

« Oh, mais tu aurais aimé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je regrette. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de manque à l'époque… Allons, ne sois pas triste pour moi, parce que je suis sincèrement content de t'avoir, là maintenant. »

« Moi aussi. J'ai perdu un père, pour en retrouver un autre… » _De la main du même homme_, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. « … Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« Allez, viens, on va manger. »

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et Elizabeth regarda Wilde avec curiosité. Lui, qui d'habitude arborait une tenue décontractée – un jean et une chemise largement ouverte au col – avait enfilé un costume bleu marine et une belle cravate en soie bleue ciel.

« Tu as l'intention de faire concurrence à Reddington ou tu sors ce soir ? »

« D'abord, je dîne avec une femme magnifique… » Avec un sourire, Danny lui jeta un regard appréciatif. « C'est déjà une raison en soi. Et ensuite je tiens à me faire pardonner pour mon attitude cet après-midi. J'ai tendance à oublier… » Il haussa les épaules. « … que, justement, tu es une femme capable de faire tes propres choix, indépendante, adulte. Tu traverses des moments difficiles, et peut-être à cause de ça, j'ai un comportement protecteur… excessif. Tu sais, c'est nouveau pour moi, et je ne sais pas comment… »

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

« Tu es envahissant, mais adorable. Je te pardonne si tu me promets de travailler là-dessus et de te raisonner. »

« Je vais essayer, Docteur Keen. »

« Docteur Keen, ça sonne bien. Je devrais peut-être penser à quitter le FBI et à me reconvertir. »

« Tu as un doctorat en psychologie ? »

« Oui. Avec une spécialisation criminelle. » Elle eut un sourire. « C'est clair que les problèmes de couples et les adolescents difficiles, ça me ferait des vacances ! »

« Pour sûr. Quoique… Reddington ne te fait pas l'impression d'être un sale gosse parfois ? »

« Si, et dans ces moments-là, j'ai envie de le baffer ! »

Danny Wilde éclata de rire et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Il a toujours été comme ça. Le mec audacieux et insupportable à qui tout réussit de manière insolente ! Les filles, le business, l'argent, la tchatche… Ça paraît tellement facile avec lui… »

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. »

« Excuses-moi ? Que je sache, je n'ai encore tué personne, je ne vis pas en marge de la loi, je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays et je ne suis pas le dernier des salauds ! »

« Danny… S'il était tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tout le monde pense qu'il est, vous ne seriez plus amis depuis longtemps. Au-delà des apparences, de ce qu'il semble être, tu sais qu'il est _complexe_… »

Elizabeth accentua le mot de manière délibérée et le sourire de Wilde disparut. Il observa sa fille attentivement.

« Toi, tu as compris quelque chose… » Wilde soupira. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient d'en parler. »

« Je sais, tu évites scrupuleusement le sujet de votre passé commun. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. »

« C'est à lui que revient ce privilège. Comme il m'a fait la faveur de t'apprendre que je suis ton père. Il savait que ce n'était que le premier pas vers… je ne sais pas… sa rédemption ? Ses motifs restent un mystère pour moi. »

« Comme pour la quasi-totalité des gens qui le côtoient... Et ce n'était pas le premier pas, mais le second. Le premier a été franchi le jour où il s'est rendu au FBI... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi… » Commença t-elle. « Je veux dire, au-delà de cette histoire de liste, du danger permanent qui l'entoure… »

« Oui ? »

« Pourrait-il s'agir d'une vengeance contre quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Liz. Malgré notre amitié de trente ans et ce que je sais, il y a en lui des parts d'ombres qu'il ne révélera probablement jamais. » Danny la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la table. « Arrêtons de parler de lui. Puisque nous sommes seuls, je propose plutôt que nous passions du bon temps ensemble à dévoiler nos petits secrets... Viens, installons-nous, je vais sonner Maggy. »

Ils prirent place et commencèrent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi en attendant le service. Très vite, leur camaraderie reprit naturellement le dessus et ils passèrent un bon moment à évoquer leurs passés et leurs familles. Le repas était succulent, tout comme le vin, et ils continuèrent à se découvrir et à nouer de nouveaux liens.

Ils en étaient à la tarte au citron, à se raconter des histoires familiales, des moments de convivialité mémorables ou, au contraire, des moments de grande solitude – car la famille, c'est aussi l'enfer – et à en rire avec le recul nécessaire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Le Fedora encore sur la tête et l'imperméable dégoulinant de pluie, Reddington entra. Un sourire illumina ses traits lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux attablés, détendus.

« Ah, au moins, il y en a qui profitent de la vie ! Il fait un temps de chien ! Je suis trempé comme une soupe ! »

Avec grâce, il se déshabilla, faisant apparaître un complet marron trois pièces, superbement taillé. Après avoir lancé un regard appuyé vers Elizabeth, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu as dîné ? » demanda Wilde.

« Non, pas encore. J'ai du travail. Dembé va me préparer un plateau repas… » Il s'arrêta et regarda avec gourmandise les assiettes devant eux. « … Il n'y a pas à dire, dès qu'il y a du dessert, le repas est tout de suite plus chaleureux... »

« On parlait de toi. » Ironisa Danny.

« En mal, j'espère, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt… »

« Bien évidemment… » Se moqua Liz. « … Il y a tant à dire. »

Reddington lui adressa un sourire ironique.

« _S'il est au monde quelque chose de plus fâcheux que d'être quelqu'un dont on parle, c'est assurément d'être quelqu'un dont on ne parle pas_. »

« C'est de toi ? » Demanda Danny.

« Ton homonyme, Oscar… » Red observa Wilde et siffla admirativement devant la mise élégante de son ami. « Tu sors ? »

« Je vais rendre visite à une amie de longue date. »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner, Danny. Avec le danger qui rôde… »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Red, je ne vais quand même pas te demander la permission de minuit ? »

Reddington le regarda fixement avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi de déstabilisant, que les gens trouvaient inconfortable au bout d'un moment.

« Tu es incroyable ! Je serai rentré avant l'aurore, ça te va ? »

« Je la connais ? »

« Non, encore qu'on ne sait jamais avec toi... » Danny se leva. « Je vous laisse en tête-à-tête. Ne faites pas de bêtises, hein ? »

Wilde les salua puis quitta la pièce. Le silence s'installa. Red dévisagea longuement Liz de profil. La jeune femme s'était mise en devoir d'achever sa part de tarte tranquillement et délicatement, et sentait peser sur elle le poids du regard du criminel.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Dit-elle au bout de trente secondes, sans tourner la tête vers lui.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si j'étais la huitième Merveille du Monde ! C'est gênant. »

Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table en se penchant en avant pour mieux la voir.

«Lizzie, tu es la première Merveille du Monde pour moi. Je t'observe avec fascination et je me dis que j'aimerais être à la place de cette petite cuillère… »

Liz suspendit son geste à mi-parcours de sa bouche et se mit à rougir. Lentement, elle reposa le couvert et son contenu dans son assiette, et s'essuya les lèvres. Puis elle se leva et se pencha, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Voilà ce que c'est quand on est un vilain garçon : on est privé de dessert… »

Reddington eut un rire grave et tourna la tête vers elle en l'inclinant. Son regard pétillait de malice.

« On peut continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous cède. »

Elizabeth se noya dans les yeux verts où brillait à présent la lueur familière qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Puis son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Red. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa au dernier moment un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de se reculer avec un sourire narquois :

« Ce ne sera pas moi. »

Beau joueur, il hocha simplement la tête, ne laissant rien paraître du trouble qui devait pourtant l'agiter.

« J'attendrai, Lizzie. Je suis plus patient qu'un moine tibétain espérant la prochaine venue du Bouddha. »

« On verra bien… Bonne nuit, Red. »

« Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

oooOOOooo

_Scotney, le lendemain._

« Quelqu'un a t-il vu Daniel ce matin ? » Demanda Sinclair à l'assemblée, réunie pour le petit déjeuner.

Plusieurs hochements négatifs de tête lui répondirent.

« Il n'est sans doute pas encore levé. » Répondit Reddington. « Il avait un rendez-vous galant hier soir. »

« Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je vais aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. »

Sinclair se leva et quitta la table. Les conversations reprirent.

Elizabeth avait merveilleusement bien dormi et se sentait reposée pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle commençait à apprécier d'être entourée de personnes qui prenaient soin les unes des autres. C'était revigorant et rassurant.

Elle s'était assise à la droite de Reddington qui l'avait accueillie avec un sourire chaleureux et un long regard pénétrant, qu'elle lui avait rendu. Discrètement, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, pour finalement, reposer à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre sur la table, sans se toucher, à la vue de tous. Cette proximité lui procurait du plaisir et elle devait se réfréner pour ne pas bouger. Tout était dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait advenir, du jeu sur lequel ils étaient tombés implicitement d'accord la veille.

Reddington ne bougeait pas non plus sa main, ce qui n'était pas naturel chez lui, elle le savait. Elle observa à la dérobée son profil et ce qu'elle vit la rassura. Les lignes de son visage étaient moins marquées. Il semblait lui aussi plus reposé, moins tendu. Son regard revint se poser sur la main de Red et elle observa ses doigts puissants et les poils blonds soyeux sur le dos de sa main. Force et douceur, à l'image de leur propriétaire…

Elle sursauta intérieurement devant les images érotiques spontanées qui avaient jaillies dans sa tête à l'évocation de ce que cette main pourrait faire sur son corps. Elle s'était tellement perdue dans son fantasme qu'elle en avait oublié où elle se trouvait. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut le regard scrutateur de Diana Martin fixé sur elle. Rien n'échappait à cette fichue femme ! Cependant, la tueuse à gages la surprit en lui faisant un léger sourire dénué de toute condescendance. Elizabeth détourna les yeux, furieuse d'avoir la preuve finale que la criminelle avait joué les entremetteuses. Elle allait lui arracher la tête !

Le retour de Sinclair, clairement inquiet, lui épargna le passage à l'acte.

« Raymond, Daniel n'est pas rentré. Sa chambre est vide et sa voiture n'est pas là. J'ai appelé Hannah, son amie. Il est parti de chez elle vers deux heures. »

L'angoisse étreignit soudain le cœur d'Elizabeth, qui manqua un battement.

« Red… » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La main de Reddington se posa immédiatement sur celle de Liz et la lui serra.

« On va le retrouver, Lizzie. Dembé ! »

L'africain était déjà debout et attendait les ordres. Il fila dehors préparer la voiture.

« Brett, tu nous emmènes chez cette femme. »

« Je veux venir avec vous. » S'écria Elizabeth.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on vous accompagne pour ne pas être séparé » Surenchérit Diana Martin.

Reddington donna son accord en hochant la tête.

« On te suit, Sinclair. »

oooOOOooo

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller jusque chez Hannah. Sinclair avisa la voiture de Danny sur le bas-côté de la route et s'arrêta. Ils inspectèrent l'intérieur du véhicule et les alentours, mais le seul indice qu'ils en retirèrent, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas trace de violence.

Danny Wilde avait disparu, purement et simplement, probablement enlevé par leur ennemi.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Ta-daaaa ! Voici un petit chapitre pivot que vous appréciez, j'espère ! Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'aime bien torturer mes personnages ? D'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas les miens, alors je promets de les rendre à la fin de l'histoire dans le même état que je les ai trouvés !<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le son de tambours battant régulièrement la cadence le réveilla. Danny Wilde ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer brutalement à cause de la lumière crue d'un néon au plafond. Avec un gémissement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que les battements de son propre cœur qui produisaient ce bruit infernal sous son crâne. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et le regretta aussitôt, quand tout sembla chavirer autour de lui. Un goût de bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il déglutit péniblement. Se sentant réellement mal, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes et se contenta de respirer régulièrement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation et il mit immédiatement un nom sur ce dont il souffrait : une sérieuse commotion. On avait dû l'assommer. Péniblement, il finit par se tourner sur le côté et rouvrit les yeux. Il laissa sa vision s'ajuster et regarda enfin où il se trouvait. C'était une petite cellule avec des murs de briques rouge d'environ dix mètres carrés, avec pour toute issue, une porte en acier à moitié rouillée. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, la question était de savoir comment il y était arrivé. Wilde fit appel à sa mémoire pour retracer le fil des événements. Il était allé chez Hannah, avait passé un moment à discuter et à boire avec elle, avant d'en venir à la composante physique de leur relation épisodique. Puis, comme toujours, il était reparti de chez elle, avait roulé quelques kilomètres dans la forêt avant de heurter un quelconque animal. Il s'était arrêté, avait constaté l'impact et avait cherché la bête. Il avait fini par découvrir le marcassin dans le fossé, mort. Brièvement, le chasseur en lui se souvint d'avoir pensé qu'un animal aussi jeune ne pouvait être seul et qu'il aurait dû voir passer toute la harde courant derrière la mère.

Alors qu'il se relevait, on l'avait frappé violemment à la tête. Il se souvint d'avoir sombré dans un puits noir, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas vu ou entendu son agresseur arriver derrière lui.

Danny Wilde soupira de manière audible. Sa nature impatiente se rebella contre les quatre parois qui l'entouraient et l'oppressaient. Il avait l'impression que les murs se penchaient vers lui et l'étouffaient. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Il commença à chercher de l'air et haleta, en sentant monter l'angoisse en lui. L'idée de moisir longtemps dans ce trou à rats lui était insupportable. Il ferma les yeux en se forçant à penser à autre chose que sa claustrophobie. Mais dans son piètre état, il lui était impossible de se concentrer plus de quinze secondes sur autre chose que son environnement menaçant. Très vite, il commença à claquer des dents et à transpirer abondamment en sentant des picotements remonter dans ses jambes et dans ses bras. Son cœur pompait à présent le sang trop rapidement et il appela à l'aide d'une voix qui lui sembla faible. Si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas très vite, il allait faire un malaise…

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth Keen écouta son supérieur lui passer un savon au téléphone. Harold Cooper était furieux. Rapidement, elle lui avait fait le récit des événements des dernières quarante huit heures, un rapport forcément incomplet qu'il avait cependant écouté attentivement avant de commencer à lui remonter les bretelles.

« … Nous règlerons cette histoire quand vous serez rentrée, Agent Keen. » Affirma-t-il fermement. « Les agents Ressler et Navabi vont arriver à Londres sous peu. Donald va vous appeler. Vous les rejoindrez et vous sauterez dans le premier avion en partance pour Washington.… Ah, et au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, c'est un ordre ! »

« Mais, Monsieur… Daniel Wilde… On ne peut pas le laisser… »

« Ce n'est plus de votre ressort, Agent Keen. Les autorités britanniques vont être informées. Dites à Reddington de rappliquer dare-dare s'il ne veut pas finir dans les geôles anglaises. J'aurai deux mots à lui dire concernant le dossier De La Montès. »

« Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Wilde a été kidnappé par ce Syracuse qui fait maintenant partie de sa liste. »

« Je me moque de savoir qu'il en fait partie parce que cela arrange Reddington. Je vous rappelle encore une fois que nous n'avons aucune autorité en la matière. Vous êtes dans un pays qui ne tolère aucune incursion d'un autre état – fut-il un allié historique - dans les affaires qui se déroulent sur son territoire. Je ne veux pas d'un incident diplomatique à cause d'un criminel recherché, Agent Keen. »

Elizabeth savait que s'ils étaient découverts, ils ne pourraient justifier la présence de Reddington au sein d'un groupe appartenant au FBI. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

« Très bien. »

« Je vous attends. »

Harold Cooper raccrocha. Le visage fermé, Elizabeth jeta son téléphone sur la table et se passa les mains sur le visage en faisant quelques pas dans la bibliothèque pour calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Elle était face à un dilemme car Cooper ignorait que Wilde était son père biologique. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire pour l'instant, sans révéler le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Reddington.

Dans son esprit, l'alternative n'existait pas vraiment et elle prit sa décision. Elle affronterait les conséquences de ses actes plus tard.

Red l'avait observée pendant la conversation, notant la rigidité de son corps et sa mine inquiète. Il s'approcha d'elle quand le regard déterminé de la jeune femme rencontra le sien.

« Cooper veut que je rentre sans tarder, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser, pas quand Danny risque sa vie… »

Elle lui fit alors un résumé succinct de ce que venait de lui dire son supérieur. Red savait ce que ce travail représentait pour elle, combien elle s'était raccrochée à son professionnalisme au cours de tous ces mois où les doutes à propos de Tom s'étaient amplifiés. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

« … Je risque une mise à pied, pire peut-être… »

« Je ne m'inquièterai pas trop à ta place. Rappelle-toi, je ne parle qu'à Elizabeth Keen… »

« Mais ça en dit long sur où va ma loyauté désormais. »

Reddington lui prit la main. Si Elizabeth perdait la confiance de ses collègues parce qu'ils remettaient en doute son allégeance, elle ne pourrait plus travailler au sein de la Task Force. Tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour souder cette équipe autour de lui et d'elle auraient été alors inutiles.

« Si je devais choisir quelqu'un qui illustre la devise du FBI - Fidélité, Bravoure et Intégrité - c'est toi que je prendrais parce personne d'autre n'incarne cet idéal aussi bien. »

« Tu oublies l'épisode avec Tom… » Elle baissa la tête. « Ce que j'ai failli lui faire… »

« Failli, Lizzie, seulement failli… Ton implication émotionnelle n'a pas empiété sur tes valeurs. Tu ne t'es pas trahie. »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, qui sait jusqu'où je serai allée ? »

Il secoua la tête et lui releva le menton en souriant doucement pour la rassurer.

« Non, crois-moi, tu es plus forte que tu ne le croies… »

« Je ne mérite pas ta confiance. Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Non, ça, c'est sûr… » Ironisa-t-il. « Il est temps que tu en prennes conscience… » Elle lui lança un regard acéré et il se radoucit. « Tu as nourri en toi quelque chose de négatif mais cela ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir ou d'avoir des regrets. Tires-en plutôt des leçons pour l'avenir. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un faible sourire. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, cette faculté à faire de l'humour dans les moments les plus graves et de positiver afin de dédramatiser les enjeux. Cela lui donnait un recul précieux pour évaluer les situations avec clairvoyance.

« Ok ? » Reprit Reddington. Comme elle hochait la tête, il ajouta : « Maintenant, je voudrais que tu appelles Aram. »

« Et je lui demande quoi ? »

« D'orienter ses recherches sur Lothar Campbell. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore comment il est lié à Syracuse mais son nom est ressorti deux fois dans les recherches qu'a faites un de mes associés. Ce n'est pas un hasard. »

« Ok, je demande à Aram, et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, on laisse la marmite mijoter, puis on tire les marrons du feu… »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles énigmatiques et voulut lui demander d'élaborer lorsque Dembé interpella Reddington en brandissant un téléphone.

« La Havane… Consuello. »

« Excuses-moi, Lizzie, je dois prendre cet appel… Diego, amigo mío ! ¿Como estas ?... Si… Muy bien… » (1)

Red éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'elle. Elizabeth l'observa, toujours étonnée par sa faculté à se glisser avec aisance dans son rôle de criminel international charmant et polyglotte, courant la planète au service de ses clients, pour satisfaire le moindre de leurs désirs.

« … ¿Cuando llegara ?... Me va estupendamente !... Te lo advertí, Diego, pero no me escuchaste y ahora uno de vosotros va a abandonar la Tierra… Si, comprendo tu preocupacíon… Bueno, yo me encargo de esto… Te llamaré, Diego… Adíos. » (2)

Reddington rendit le téléphone à Dembé, puis gravement, lui glissa quelques mots. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit faire ce que Red lui avait demandé. Il se tourna vers Lizzie, vit son expression adoucie, presque tendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quand tu endosses le costume du Concierge du Crime, tu m'épates. »

« Je suis flatté, mais ce n'est pas un costume. C'est moi, Lizzie, c'est ce que je suis... » Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à la toucher presque. « … S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de toute mon existence, c'est que ce n'est pas le plus fort de l'espèce, ni le plus intelligent qui survit, c'est celui qui sait le mieux s'adapter au changement… »

Elizabeth le dévisagea intensément. L'expression sincère de son visage la toucha. Il continua :

« … Je t'ai vu faire le caméléon ces derniers mois, dissimuler ce que tu ressens, mener une double vie. S'adapter pour survivre n'est pas un choix mais une nécessité instinctive. Tu as un fort potentiel d'évolution. »

_Et voilà_, pensa Elizabeth, _nous y sommes_.

« C'est ce que tu vois en moi, que je ne vois pas ? »

« Ça, et d'autres choses aussi. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« C'est à toi de le découvrir. »

« Oh, tu es exaspérant avec tous tes secrets ! »

« Il n'y a rien de plus attirant et sexy qu'un homme mystérieux… »

« Le fait que tu sois arrogant est tout sauf attirant. Un peu de modestie ne te ferait pas de mal… »

« Un peu de quoi ?... » Lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, clairement perplexe.

« Mo-des-tie… » Elle s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau quand elle vit le coin de ses lèvres se relever et grogna : « D'accord… »

Reddington eut un rire et son baryton baissa d'un ton, lorsqu'il la taquina encore :

« Lizzie, Lizzie… Pourquoi changer ce qui est parfait ? »

Liz secoua la tête. L'impertinent Reddington était incorrigible, et c'était vrai qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Elle pouvait tout lui pardonner. Avec un sourire, elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, Red lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

N'empêches qu'il venait de lui envoyer un message quelques secondes auparavant. L'impression de recevoir un enseignement revint avec force. Elizabeth savait que c'était totalement dingue, qu'elle n'était certainement pas la plus qualifiée pour apprendre de lui. Pourquoi elle, et pas un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait tellement particulière à ses yeux ? Que savait-il qu'elle ignorait ? Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle se força à n'en formuler qu'une seule.

« Red, est-ce que tu essaies de me transmettre quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux m'entendre dire : _Jeune Padawan, travailler sur toi-même, tu dois… _? »

Sa parfaite imitation de Yoda la fit rire. Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ces moments d'intimité entre eux, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Red, tu sais ce que je veux dire... »

« On apprend à tout âge, Lizzie. »

« Si tu savais comme ta réponse évasive éclaire ma lanterne... » Soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire de Reddington s'élargit, comme celui du chat du Cheshire, et devint irrésistible. La tension monta délicieusement entre eux alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Au diable ses résolutions ! N'y tenant plus, elle l'attira à elle en le tirant par la cravate et l'embrassa sans laisser d'équivoque sur ses intentions. Le baiser fut ardent, attisant en eux un désir qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser. Il y répondit avec la même ferveur, en émettant un son guttural, alors que leurs langues se livraient à un ballet des plus érotiques.

Lizzie éprouva un plaisir décuplé par la pensée que le contrôle auquel il s'astreignait, commençait à s'effriter. Comme si c'était possible, elle se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui et continua à l'embrasser passionnément, en laissant elle aussi échapper des gémissements. Leurs souffles courts trahirent l'intensité de leur étreinte et de leurs émotions à fleur de peau. Elle tira sur sa veste pour la lui enlever mais les mains de Red l'arrêtèrent, puis remontèrent jusqu'à son visage.

« Lizzie… » Avec réticence, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. « Lizzie… Autant j'apprécie tes attentions en cet instant… » Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « … Crois-moi, j'ai envie de te consumer avant de te consommer… » Nouveau petit baiser. « … Autant il va nous falloir… » Nouveau baiser attentionné pour se faire pardonner. « … Reporter notre petit cinq-à-sept… » Soupir de frustration de Lizzie. « Ce n'est pas le moment… » Petit baiser sur la joue. « … On doit trouver Danny. »

Lizzie ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête en revenant à la réalité. Ce qu'elle ressentait était vertigineux et effrayant. Reddington nota les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme et son air perdu.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Mais je me sens bizarre. »

« Je sais ce que tu éprouves… » Comme elle le regardait avec effarement soudain, il ajouta avec un rire : « Pendant longtemps, j'ai fait des trucs complètement dingues en dehors du business qui était parfois dangereux. J'appelais ça mes hobbies mais c'était bien plus que cela à mes yeux... Pour te donner des exemples, j'ai escaladé des parois rocheuses dans l'Himalaya et dans les Andes à peine encordé, j'ai plongé dans des eaux infestées de requins dans des lagons tout autour du globe, quand je sautais en parachute, je retardais au maximum l'ouverture de la voile, etc… J'avais besoin de ma dose d'adrénaline... Le danger, c'était comme une drogue… »

Elle le regarda, clairement sous le choc de ses révélations. _Lui qui était si prudent quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité…_ Son côté sportif ne la surprenait pas en revanche. Elle avait vu des photos de lui quand il était dans l'équipe de natation à l'Académie Navale. Il possédait alors un corps d'athlète entraîné.

« J'étais un jeune chien fou. Je voulais tout essayer. Vivre à cent à l'heure. Rien n'était assez étrange et bizarre pour moi. Je suis tombé dans tous les excès… »

Il s'arrêta, perdu en pleine contemplation de son passé. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait voulu mourir à une époque, dévasté par le chagrin. Mais la colère et la haine avaient pris le dessus, et très vite, il avait dû trouver un exutoire à ses démons. Et aussi une façon d'oublier.

« Red ? »

Lizzie le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer.

« Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, j'écrirai mes mémoires. Il y a de quoi remplir quelques tomes. J'appellerai ça _les confessions criminelles de Raymond Reddington_… »

« Très vendeur comme titre… » Ironisa-t-elle. « … On dirait que tu vas dévoiler tous tes secrets d'alcôves… »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre d'informations qu'on récolte sur l'oreiller ! Ce sont les meilleures, celles que l'on extorque de ses partenaires de façon volontaire après la volupté ! »

« Et tu es passé maître dans cet art, j'imagine ? »

« Oh, je suis le meilleur, Lizzie… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son ego n'avait pas de limites.

« Mais je ne dirai pas tout. Il y a des choses que je préfère partager avec toi dans l'intimité et qui resteront secret-défense… »

« Je vois le genre… Gorges-profondes et point G ? »

« Entre autres choses... J'aime les plaisirs dits interdits et je ne m'interdis aucun plaisir interdits... Es-tu vanille ou kinky ? »

« Euh… » Elizabeth rougit et se racla la gorge, gênée par son approche directe de la sexualité. « … Et tu aimes toujours autant vivre sur le fil du rasoir ? »

Red eut un léger sourire, délicieusement touché par sa pudeur soudaine. Il n'insista pas et pensa simplement que les _travaux pratiques_ avec elle allaient prendre un tour amusant dans la chambre à coucher... et ailleurs… Il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime à penser qu'avec le temps, je suis devenu plus sage… Ce qui est sûr en revanche, c'est que je suis passé à une drogue beaucoup plus douce, mais terriblement addictive… Toi. »

Avec un sourire, elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, certaine maintenant qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Red mit toute sa tendresse dans ce dernier baiser, puis se recula, en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément et échangèrent des promesses silencieuses. A cet instant précis, Elizabeth Keen sut qu'elle venait de basculer et de lier son destin à celui de Raymond Reddington. Il n'y aurait désormais plus de retour en arrière possible.

oooOOOooo

« Buvez. »

Danny Wilde toussa mais finit par boire à la bouteille d'eau que l'homme tenait entre ses mains. Il se sentait affaibli, la tête encore bourdonnante, le corps tremblant. Il était épuisé physiquement, vidé moralement…

L'individu qui avait fini par répondre à ses appels après de longues minutes d'angoisse, ne lui était pas familier. Lorsque Danny l'avait interrogé, l'homme n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de l'observer sans rien trahir.

Wilde avait bien essayé quelque chose en se jetant sur lui, mais l'homme l'avait repoussé facilement en riant.

« Vieil homme, tu es trop faible… »

Devant l'insulte, Danny avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il avait tenté à nouveau de se jeter sur son geôlier mais ce dernier l'avait maîtrisé, avait sorti une arme et l'avait pointé sur sa tempe.

« Tu ne manques pas de courage, mais à ta place, je resterai tranquille. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. »

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton heure viendra. Je te le promets. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Patience, mon ami, tu le sauras bientôt. »

L'homme avait reculé jusqu'à la porte sans le quitter des yeux. Wilde avait ressenti une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse à l'idée que l'homme le laisse seul dans la petite cellule.

« Ne me laissez pas là… »

« Dors et reprends des forces… Je te veux en pleine forme pour accueillir nos prochains invités… »

Déjà, la voix de l'homme paraissait lointaine. Malgré lui, Wilde sentit ses paupières se fermer. Il tenta bien de se rebeller contre cette sensation, mais il se sentait tellement fatigué, qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves…

oooOOOooo

Le téléphone de Liz sonna. Avec une grimace, la jeune femme décrocha.

« Liz ? C'est Ressler. Tout va bien ? »

« Ça va. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise. »

« Keen, Cooper m'a appelé. Tu es sensée nous rejoindre. »

« Ress… »

Reddington prit le téléphone des mains d'Elizabeth et consulta sa montre.

« Donald, quel bon vent vous amène ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Reddington… »

« Puisque vous êtes là, peut-être devriez-vous en profiter pour visiter la National Gallery ? Ce musée est fascinant ! Tous ces artistes, ces œuvres d'art, ça mérite vraiment le détour. Cultivez-vous ! Ça vous évitera d'avoir fait un aussi long voyage depuis Washington pour rien… »

« Reddington, passez-moi Elizabeth ! »

« Pour votre soirée, je vous conseille d'aller dîner au _Zetter_, puis d'aller voir _le Fantôme de l'Opéra_. L'Agent Navabi sera heureuse de vous accompagner. C'est une romantique au fond, elle va adorer… »

« Reddington, je vous jure que je vais vous étrang… »

Red raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Liz.

« S'il rappelle, ne lui réponds pas. »

« Red, était-ce nécessaire ? »

« Seulement Aram, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Elle soupira. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Ressler. Elle l'ignora, ainsi que dans les minutes qui suivirent où le portable n'arrêta pas de vibrer.

Elle n'eut qu'à attendre une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, lorsque le nom d'Aram s'afficha enfin.

« Aram… »

« Agent Keen… » Le ton de l'informaticien parut nettement soulagé. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? L'Agent Ressler cherche à vous joindre… Il est dans tous ses états... Il dit que Monsieur Reddington l'empêche… »

« Aram, j'ai juste des problèmes de réseau. »

« De réseau ? Mais je n'ai pas eu de mal à… »

« Aram, est-ce que tu as les infos que je t'ai demandée ? »

« Euh, oui… Mais je ne sais pas… »

« Aram, j'en ai besoin. C'est d'une importance vitale. »

« Cooper ne va pas être content… »

« Je te promets que je lui expliquerai tout en rentrant. Mais là, il y a urgence. »

« Ok… Je vous envoie ce que j'ai trouvé. »

« Merci. »

Elizabeth raccrocha en soupirant et hocha la tête en direction de Red. Ce dernier parlait avec Diana Martin. Au bout de quelques minutes, le téléphone bipa et la jeune femme se mit à parcourir rapidement les informations que venait de lui envoyer Aram.

Son sang se glaça soudain à la vue de la photo de Lothar Campbell et elle resta quelques secondes à la fixer sans pouvoir en détacher son regard.

« Lizzie ? » Demanda Reddington, qui l'avait vue pâlir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle lui montra la photo qui s'affichait sur son Smartphone et murmura d'une voix blanche :

« C'est l'homme à la pomme… »

_A suivre…_

_Fin (provisoire) sur fond de musique dramatique et de rire diabolique… Je vous ai bien eu, hein ?_

_Vous êtes prêts pour le grand looping, la tête à l'envers ? Alors accrochez-vous parce qu'on est parti et ça va secouer…_

_(1) Diego, mon ami… Comment vas-tu ? Oui… Très bien…_

_(2) Quand arrive t-il ?... Ça me convient à merveille ! Je t'avais averti, Diego, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, et aujourd'hui, l'un des vôtres va quitter ce monde… Oui, je comprends tes préoccupations… Bon, je vais m'en occuper… Je te rappelle, Diego… Au revoir…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Précédemment :_

_« Lizzie ? » Demanda Reddington, qui l'avait vue pâlir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Elle lui montra la photo qui s'affichait sur son Smartphone et murmura d'une voix blanche :_

_« C'est l'homme à la pomme… »_

Un tic agita la joue gauche de Raymond Reddington et il serra la mâchoire en comprenant immédiatement à qui Elizabeth faisait référence. Kate Kaplan lui avait montré la photo de l'inconnu qu'elle avait prise avec son Smartphone, après que Lizzie l'ait abattu. Sa réponse avait été formelle : il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant.

Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, Red repensa à la chasse aux sorcières qu'il avait menée quelques mois auparavant pour faire tomber les taupes dans son organisation et au sein du FBI. Les fantômes du passé finissaient toujours par ressurgir, mais il n'allait certainement pas les invoquer à nouveau devant Lizzie.

« Bien… On met enfin un nom sur le visage d'un inconnu… »

« Red, ce type surveillait ma maison mais je n'ai jamais découvert pour qui il travaillait réellement. Que sais-tu de lui ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit. Il semble lié à Syracuse, employé ponctuellement par lui pour exécuter de basses besognes. Une sorte de mercenaire. Comme tu l'as dit, il vous surveillait, Tom et toi… »

« Mais c'était moi la cible. Ceux qui sont derrière tout ça voulaient savoir quel était le lien qui nous reliait, toi et moi. Ils voulaient connaître tes allées et venues pour qu'Anslo Garrick puisse t'appréhender au Bureau de Poste ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est ce Syracuse qui est derrière toute cette histoire ? »

Elizabeth n'était pas au courant de ce que Red savait. Cooper et son équipe le soupçonnaient fortement d'avoir fait disparaître Diane Fowler, l'assistante du Procureur Générale en charge des questions de Sécurité Nationale au Département de la Justice. Le corps de la Juge n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il n'y avait donc pas de preuves contre lui. Ils ignoraient surtout qui était le personnage qui orchestrait tout depuis la coulisse, à savoir : Alan Fitch_. _Il fallait que cela reste ainsi. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ce genre de criminel n'a pas de maître attitré et propose ses services au plus offrant… » Commença t-il. « … Qu'est-ce qu'Aram a rassemblé à son sujet ? »

« Son nom est cité dans de nombreuses affaires criminelles, notamment des extorsions, des enlèvements et des disparitions… » Elle continua à lire. « … C'était un spécialiste des communications. Il est toujours activement recherché... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Kate n'a pas son pareil pour faire disparaître des preuves. Campbell ne sera jamais retrouvé… »

« Ça veut dire que cette piste ne mène nulle part ? »

Red se mordit la joue et se mit à réfléchir. En réalité, ce n'était pas à Syracuse qu'il pensait à cet instant, mais plutôt à Alan Fitch. Tout le ramenait à une époque reculée où il exécutait les ordres directs de l'actuel Directeur du Renseignement National. Etait-ce une nouvelle manœuvre de son _vieil_ _ami_ pour l'atteindre et le faire tomber, via ce Syracuse ? Ou était-ce les manigances des radicaux à l'intérieur de la mouvance que contrôlait Fitch ? Ces derniers avaient tout intérêt à discréditer le vieil homme en éliminant par là même la menace potentielle que Red représentait. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que ces gens connaissaient son rôle exact dans ce qui s'était passé vingt cinq ans plus tôt…

Il fallait qu'il parle à Fitch, de préférence, de vive voix et rapidement. Et pour cela, il devait retrouver Danny le plus vite possible, avant de pouvoir rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Reddington se tourna vers Dembé alors que ce dernier pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Tu as du nouveau, Dembé ? »

« On a un témoin qui dit avoir vu une camionnette arrêtée près de la voiture de Wilde cette nuit. Il a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un accident alors il a pris le numéro des plaques d'immatriculation… Celui de la camionnette appartient à une entreprise de BTP située à une demi-heure d'ici. Je les ai appelés : ils n'ont pas signalé de vols à la police. »

Reddington prit son chapeau et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! On va leur rendre une petite visite. »

oooOOOooo

« Hé, réveillez-vous ! »

Danny Wilde ouvrit les yeux, hébété, et mit quelques secondes à se situer. L'inconnu qu'il avait déjà vu, lui tendit de l'eau qu'il prit sans un mot. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et regarda avec suspicion la bouteille.

« Elle n'est pas droguée cette fois. J'ai besoin que vous soyez lucide. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? »

« Parce que nous devons discuter, Monsieur Wilde. »

La gravité du ton de son interlocuteur interpella Danny même s'il se méfiait instinctivement des motivations secrètes de l'homme. Il le regarda avec curiosité.

« Je vous écoute. »

oooOOOooo

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis vingt minutes, le téléphone de Liz vibra et elle regarda qui l'appelait. La surprise apparut clairement sur son visage quand elle vit le nom s'afficher sur son écran. Elle le montra à Reddington qui fut aussitôt en alerte.

« Hé, Liz… »

« Danny ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas où je suis détenu. Je suis aux mains de Syracuse. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Juste désorienté. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en sortir… Reddington est avec toi ? »

« Oui, près de moi. Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Passe-le-moi. »

« Danny… »

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Raymond, et ne dis rien. J'ai un message de la part de mon ravisseur à te transmettre : _la Chimère est sur le point d'être révélée au monde et de perdre sa première tête. Le compte à rebours est déjà en marche_. »

Reddington se figea soudain et manqua une respiration. Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'avertissement. Ce qu'il craignait depuis un moment était en passe de se produire. Le processus était même déjà enclenché.

« Danny, je viens te chercher au plus vite. » Dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Un rire qui lui était inconnu résonna alors au bout du fil.

« Je vous attends avec impatience, Reddington. »

« Syracuse ? Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Wilde, je vous… »

Mais il s'interrompit en entendant la tonalité à l'autre bout. L'homme avait raccroché.

Red ne perdit pas de temps. Il chercha dans le répertoire du téléphone de Lizzie et composa le numéro de l'interlocuteur qu'il voulait joindre.

« Harold ? Reddington… Je viens d'avoir une information de sécurité nationale. C'est une urgence Alpha India Mike 10-88... Vous devez sans tarder mettre le Directeur du Renseignement National à l'abri. La vie d'Alan Fitch est menacée. Vous avez compris ? Mettez Alan Fitch en sécurité immédiatement ! »

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout, puis Cooper reprit la parole, le ton visiblement inquiet.

« Aram est en train de vérifier votre code… » Cooper se détourna du téléphone et parla quelques secondes avec son informaticien. « … Il semble ancien mais est toujours actif… Ok, où êtes-vous Reddington ? »

« Sur les traces de Wilde. Je pense que Syracuse l'a capturé pour faire diversion et m'attirer dans un piège pendant que Fitch est vulnérable. »

« Bon Dieu, Reddington… Vous n'allez quand même pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Wilde n'est pas sacrifiable. »

« Vous non plus… Je m'occupe de Fitch. Attendez Ressler et Samar, ils vont se joindre à vous. Dites-moi où ils doivent aller… »

« … Dites à Aram de tracer l'appel précédent de ce téléphone. Qu'il nous rappelle dès qu'il a l'info. »

Et Reddington raccrocha. Elizabeth vit la tension dans sa mâchoire et l'expression de son visage qui s'était durcie brutalement. Elle lui prit la main, terriblement inquiète.

« Red ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Dembé, quand arrivons-nous ? »

« Dans cinq minutes, Raymond. »

« Accélère…. » Red se tourna vers Elizabeth et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui parler. « Syracuse va tuer Danny. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

oooOOOooo

« Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du marché, c'est à votre tour, Syracuse… Dites-moi pourquoi vous en avez après Reddington. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

L'inconnu le considéra longuement en silence

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit du 10 au 11 décembre 1991 ? »

« 1991 ? Honnêtement, comment voulez-vous que je m'en souvienne ? C'était il y a près de vingt cinq ans. »

« C'est exactement ce que vos amis Douglas Lampard, Mike Parker et Lee Clive Owen ont dit. Ils mentaient. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ! »

« Ecoutez… Syracuse… »

« Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire puisque vous faites preuve de mauvaise volonté en vous donnant un nom : Forrest Cramer. »

Danny Wilde tressaillit et sentit soudain un serrement à l'estomac en entendant ce patronyme surgi de son passé. Cramer… Le mari de Karen, la femme qu'il avait brièvement aimée et la mère d'Elizabeth… Cramer, l'homme pour lequel Reddington travaillait officiellement – surveillait en réalité pour le compte du gouvernement, avec son groupe d'intervention - celui que Reddington avait été chargé de tuer quand la nécessité s'était imposée.

« C'est vous qui avez causé la mort de mes trois amis… »

« Oui, je les ai tués. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Ils sont mêlés aux événements qui se sont produits en 1991, comme vous l'êtes aussi, comme l'est Raymond Reddington… »

Danny ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'assassinat. Cela aurait été reconnaître implicitement qu'il était au courant de l'opération. Il dévisagea Syracuse et secoua la tête.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous avez quoi, trente, trente cinq ans ? Comment des événements aussi vieux peuvent-ils vous concerner ? »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? Mais parce que je suis l'héritier, Monsieur Wilde ! »

« L'héritier ? De qui ? »

« De mon père, bien sûr. »

« Votre père, évidemment... » Wilde eut un sourire ironique et un geste désabusé. « A la fin, allez-vous me dire qui vous êtes réellement ? »

« Je suis le fils de l'homme qui était visé cette nuit-là… Mon nom est Richard Cramer. »

Danny Wilde le regarda avec consternation... Richard – Ritchie - le fils issu du premier mariage de Cramer... Des images d'un gamin qui courait près d'une piscine, qui faisait bêtises sur bêtises, parce qu'il cherchait à attirer l'attention d'un père qui n'avait que faire de lui, se mirent à flotter dans sa mémoire… Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Danny essaya de retrouver dans les traits de l'homme, dans ses yeux noisette, l'enfant qu'il avait connu, mais c'était impossible, surtout avec la barbe d'une semaine qui recouvrait son visage. Lentement, Danny reprit :

« Richard Cramer est mort dans un accident de la circulation. »

« Un accident de la circulation, voyez-vous cela !... Non, Wilde, j'ai échappé aux flammes, comme Elizabeth, ma supposée sœur… Votre fille. »

« Ma fille ? Je n'ai pas de fille, Syracuse. »

L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Allons, Wilde, il ne m'a pas échappé que votre filiation vous a été révélée récemment, mais il n'empêche qu'Elizabeth Keen est bien votre fille, et ce depuis trente ans... Enfant, je me rappelle vous avoir vu tourner autour de ma belle-mère. Comme elle détestait mon père, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé, surtout avec un _play-boy_ tel que vous… Vous ne croyez pas que l'heure de faire tomber les masques est arrivée ? »

« Richard, Elizabeth n'avait que quatre ans au moment des faits. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé durant cette nuit de décembre. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est innocente… Mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes autant impliqué dans le meurtre de mon père que l'est Raymond Reddington ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous étiez là ? »

« Oui, Wilde, j'étais là… J'ai tout vu… J'ai vu mon père et Reddington se battre ensemble alors que le feu se propageait dans la maison. Je l'ai vu tenter de défendre sa vie… Je l'ai vu finalement se faire égorger par cet… assassin… »

« Vous étiez trop jeune. Vous ne connaissiez pas le contexte, les véritables agissements de votre père, toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises, au nom du gouvernement, pour satisfaire sa démence sadique... Cramer était instable, violent, assoiffé de sang. Il tuait sans raisons, juste pour le plaisir. S'il y a un assassin, c'est de lui dont il faut parler, pas de Reddington ! Les Opérations Clandestines ne pouvaient plus le cautionner. Il a été ordonné de le faire disparaître avant qu'il n'y ait un dérapage ! »

« Etait-ce une raison suffisante ? Il était mon père ! Et vous me l'avez pris ! Enlevé ! Je n'avais plus rien ! Plus de foyer ! Plus de famille !... Plus rien ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Une lueur de folie dansait à présent dans les yeux. Syracuse.

« Et vous savez le plus terrible ?... » Reprit-il lentement. « … C'est quand j'ai vu Raymond Reddington aller chercher Elizabeth et me laisser là, seul, effrayé, perdu, au milieu des flammes… Il m'a laissé derrière lui… »

« Non… Il n'aurait pas fait ça... »

« Il m'a vu et il n'est jamais revenu me chercher ! » Cria l'homme avec rage.

Wilde le contempla avec stupéfaction. Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Comment en être sûr ? Danny essaya de s'imaginer la réaction d'un enfant de dix ans paniqué, sans doute sous le choc, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, comptant sur une personne et voyant ses espoirs détruits… C'était une pensée horrible, insupportable… Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Je connais Raymond Reddington. S'il vous avait vu, il serait venu vous chercher, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il ne vous aurait jamais laissé. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait… L'homme qui prenait le temps de me parler et de me faire rire quand j'étais seul, qui m'a appris à nager, qui m'encourageait dans tout ce que je faisais, que j'admirais du haut de mes dix ans et à qui je voulais ressembler, parce qu'il était comme un héros pour moi… Cet homme a tué mon père… et m'a laissé tomber… »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Wilde se passa la main sur le visage, trop choqué par ces révélations.

« Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une sombre vengeance, alors ? » Murmura t-il.

« J'ai déjà commencé à me venger de lui. Mais je vais lui porter le coup fatal quand je vais m'attaquer à ce qu'il a de plus cher… » Un masque de haine déforma les traits de Syracuse. « Oh, Je les ai vus ensemble… Comment ose t-il la regarder comme si elle lui appartenait ? Comment peut-elle l'aimer alors qu'il n'est qu'un monstre ? »

Le cœur de Danny se serra et il sentit une rage profonde le consumer. Il se leva brusquement et fit bravement face au criminel.

« Laissez Elizabeth en dehors de ça, Richard. Elle est une victime, autant que vous. »

« Vous savez bien que c'est impossible… ». L'homme eut un sourire terrifiant. « Reddington doit payer... » Puis il ricana. « … Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous me les avez apportés tous les deux sur un plateau tout à l'heure… »

oooOOOooo

« Ce sont toutes les adresses de vos chantiers en cours ? » Demanda Brett.

« Oui, Lord Sinclair. »

« Combien sont assez isolés de toutes habitations et faciles d'accès ?... Montrez-les-moi s'il-vous-plaît. »

L'entrepreneur indiqua les endroits sur la carte. Il y avait encore trop d'inconnus.

« Parmi ceux-là, combien sont assez vastes ? » Demanda Reddington, avec un accent britannique chantonnant que Lizzie aurait trouvé charmant dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ici, c'est une rénovation de piscine municipale… Là, un hôtel en construction… Là, un immeuble de bureaux que nous désamiantons… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Avec ces critères, oui. »

Dembé nota les adresses scrupuleusement.

« Cela en fait encore trop » Remarqua Sinclair en murmurant. « Si nous nous séparons, peut-être que nous arriverions à trouver où Daniel se trouve… »

« Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. » Reddington leva la tête et se tourna vers Lizzie qui attendait au téléphone. « Aram a des nouvelles ? »

« La recherche est toujours en cours. »

Reddington tourna la tête vers l'entrepreneur. Ils s'étaient présentés à lui comme des agents du gouvernement britannique, enquêtant sur les agissements d'un réseau de terroristes dans la région.

« Merci de votre collaboration. Nous reprendrons contact avec vous dès que nous aurons de plus amples précisions sur la nature des opérations en cours. »

Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, mais l'homme fut assez impressionné pour ne pas le remarquer. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter en voiture, Elizabeth eut enfin un retour de la part de l'informaticien.

« Je l'ai ! » S'écria triomphalement Aram à l'autre bout du fil. « C'est dans une zone industrielle à Ashford. Coordonnées GPS… transmises. »

« Merci, Aram. Tu es un génie ! » Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Dembé. « Ashford. »

Dans la foulée, une petite sonnerie l'informa qu'elle avait reçu l'emplacement précis par message. Elle donna les coordonnées à l'Africain, qui les compara avec les adresses fournies par l'entrepreneur. L'endroit correspondait à l'un des sites sur lesquels travaillait la société. C'était l'hôtel.

Ils montèrent tous en voiture et prirent la direction d'Ashford.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, pour celles et ceux (y'en a ?) qui n'auraient pas tout suivi… Je sais, j'ai les noms ! (nan, je déconne…) Petit rappel en provenance de la première fic, le Jardinier : Elizabeth Keen et Richard Cramer ne sont pas frère et sœur. Ils ne sont pas liés par le sang. Richard Cramer est le fils de Forrest Cramer d'un premier mariage. Elizabeth est la fille adultère de Karen Cramer, seconde femme de F. Cramer, et de Danny Wilde... Voilà pour les éclaircissements… Je sais, je ne fais jamais dans la simplicité._

_Haut les cœurs, les gens, il nous reste un chapitre, avant de clôturer cette histoire et je vous promets encore une surprise… de taille ! Autre chose ?... Je peux ?... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Le bâtiment de quelques étages ressemblait à n'importe quel chantier en cours de finition, avec ses échafaudages couvrant les murs de béton bruts, ses fenêtres encore protégées par leurs enveloppes de plastique bleu, et ses accès terrestres rendus impraticables par les engins. L'édifice se composait de deux corps imposants, séparés par ce qui allait devenir un vaste hall d'entrée en son centre.

D'un commun accord, leur groupe s'était divisé en deux pour explorer chaque partie : Elizabeth avec Reddington et Dembé, Diana Martin avec Sinclair. Ils étaient armés et prêts à toutes éventualités.

Le silence régnait sur les lieux qui semblaient abandonnés. De récentes traces de pas humides sur la dalle en béton attestaient cependant du contraire. Sinclair montra les empreintes à Diana Martin et lui fit signe de se tenir sur ses gardes. La criminelle lui désigna alors l'accès au fond et avança vers son objectif en prenant son temps pour observer et écouter.

Instinctivement, elle avait retrouvé des gestes familiers et était retombée dans une routine professionnelle aguerrie. Avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment de droite, Sinclair l'avait vue sortir une arme à feu qu'elle avait minutieusement inspectée. Elle portait également un poignard et une petite arbalète de poing fixée sur sa cuisse. Le recul de cette armes était moindre, lui avait-elle expliqué, donc moins traumatisante pour son épaule.

Il avait tout de suite senti à quel point elle était dans son élément et avait déjà vécu des situations similaires. Même si son service militaire était loin derrière lui, l'aristocrate n'était pas non plus un novice. En bon chasseur, il savait manier les armes, avait des notions de combat et conservait surtout son calme en toutes circonstances.

Méticuleusement, Diana atteignit l'encadrement de la porte. Régulièrement, elle envoyait un signal à Dembé dans son oreillette. 1 bip : RAS... 2 bips : danger... Ils ne se parleraient qu'en cas de nécessité. Sinclair la rejoignit près de l'ouverture. Il faisait sombre dans cette partie du 3ème étage et ils allumèrent leur lampe torche, avant d'entrer.

Diana Martin balaya l'endroit avec son faisceau de lumière. La salle était vaste et en pente accentuée avec des escaliers qui plongeaient vers ce qui devait être une scène au fond. Ils se trouvaient sans doute dans une future salle de cinéma ou de conférence…

Sinclair et Diana Martin avancèrent en se couvrant l'un et l'autre, et continuèrent leur inspection. Aucun des deux ne vit les deux hommes cachés derrière des matériaux qui les observaient avec leurs lunettes à vision nocturne.

Un coup de feu assourdi par un silencieux éclata soudain dans le silence. Sinclair porta la main à sa poitrine. Diana Martin vit son compagnon perdre l'équilibre et s'affaisser sur lui-même, sans même crier. Elle réagit alors par réflexe et se jeta au sol alors que le second tir retentissait…

oooOOOooo

Dembé avançait à pas de loup dans le vaste couloir des sous-sols, ouvrant la voie à Elizabeth et à Reddington. Autour d'eux sur les murs couraient toutes les conduites et tuyaux d'alimentation du futur hôtel. L'absence de lumière compliquait leur avancée. Ils avaient conscience que leur maigre éclairage faisait d'eux des proies faciles en cas de rencontre intempestive, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Red fermait la marche et couvrait les arrières en protégeant Elizabeth.

L'hôtel était un véritable labyrinthe. Ils avaient déjà exploré bon nombres d'endroits sans rien découvrir de suspect, mais ils sentaient instinctivement que l'ennemi se terrait quelque part en s'efforçant de ne produire aucun bruit. Dans des bâtiments aussi vastes et aussi vides, tous les sons étaient immédiatement amplifiés.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et croisèrent un escalier sur leur droite et une cage d'ascenseur vide. Plusieurs entrées s'offrirent à leurs vues sur leur gauche. Après un regard vers Red, Dembé choisit la première et pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand sas fermé par une porte au fond.

Dembé avança et poussa la porte devant lui pour constater qu'elle était fermée. Il tenta de forcer l'ouverture. Sans succès. Ils entendirent trop tard le déclic du battant que Reddington avait franchi quelques secondes plus tôt. Red se retourna et jura tout bas. La porte n'avait pas de poignée de ce côté-ci. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Dembé leva son arme automatique alors qu'Elizabeth et Reddington se reculaient. L'africain s'apprêta à tirer lorsqu'une odeur le frappa. C'était doucereux, sucré comme… comme… Il chercha dans sa mémoire olfactive pour replacer cette odeur entêtante qu'il avait déjà respirée. Il inspira plus intensément et se tourna vers Reddington qui, lui aussi reniflait l'air avec suspicion.

« On dirait… » Commença Dembé. « … On dirait… »

Elizabeth avait senti elle aussi la fragrance qui n'était pas désagréable en soi. Elle était juste… déplacée en ce lieu. Elle renifla encore en essayant de décrypter l'odeur et eut l'impression que la tête lui tournait.

« … De l'orgeat… » Finit Reddington, qui secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose qui le gênait. « … Le parfum masque du sévoflurane… Dembé ! Ouvre vite la porte !… »

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Sa vision se troubla et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il aperçut de façon distordue Dembé qui s'écroulait sur lui-même, grande masse de muscles devenus soudain atoniques. Il entendit vaguement Elizabeth l'appeler et tourna la tête vers Lizzie avec une lenteur effarante alors qu'elle glissait vers le sol, inconsciente… A son tour, il se sentit aspirer inexorablement vers les ténèbres et l'oubli… Reddington dormait déjà quand sa tête heurta le sol.

oooOOOooo

Avec un sursaut, Red ouvrit les yeux et le regretta instantanément. Les muscles de sa nuque étaient douloureux et protestaient contre le traitement qu'on leur infligeait. Et ce n'était pas les seuls, se rendit-il compte immédiatement.

En réalité, tout son corps hurlait contre l'étirement qu'on lui faisait subir. Il releva la tête plus doucement et essaya de focaliser son regard devant lui, mais les objets et les choses continuaient à danser. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour chasser la nausée qu'il ressentait.

« Ah, la Belle aux Bois-Dormant se réveille, on dirait… »

Quelqu'un venait de parler dans son dos. La voix ne lui était pas inconnue, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Il tenta de bouger un peu pour alléger son inconfort mais se rendit vite compte de la futilité de ses efforts. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la pression sur ses poignets et ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête à nouveau et vit les chaînes au dessus de sa tête… Il grogna. Il allait encore avoir des courbatures dans les bras et le dos pendant des jours après ça…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'enchaîner comme si j'étais un animal sauvage ?… » Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, non sans humour.

« Vous êtes l'animal le plus dangereux que je connaisse, Reddington. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de vous sous-estimer. » Répondit la voix mystérieuse.

Red eut un rire qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Elizabeth Keen, ligotée sur une chaise devant lui, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine. Son cœur fit un bond mais il se garda bien de montrer à quel point cette vision l'affectait. Elle devait encore dormir, sinon pourquoi aurait-on pris la peine de la maintenir attachée ? Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la grande pièce, observant le moindre recoin pour voir quel avantage il pourrait en retirer le moment venu, puis vinrent à nouveau se poser sur la jeune femme toujours assoupie en face de lui.

« Red ? »

Il leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel et aperçut la coursive suspendue à environ cinq mètres du sol, où étaient menottés ses trois amis. Wilde lui sourit doucement. Dembé lui fit un signe de tête car on l'avait bâillonné. Et Sinclair… était effondré contre le mur.

« Danny ? Sinclair va bien ? »

« Oui, il est juste inconscient. Tout le monde est sain et sauf. »

« Pour l'instant… » Répliqua la voix mystérieuse derrière Red.

« Où est Diana ? » Demanda Red.

« La femme qui accompagnait Sinclair se prend pour John McClane et nous donne du fil à retordre. »

Reddington se mit à rire.

« Diana va faire mieux que ça, elle va venir vous botter le cul, Syracuse ! »

« Je ne crois pas… » Dit l'homme en s'approchant de lui par derrière. « … Vous allez lui parler et lui dire de se rendre sinon elle sera abattue... »

Syracuse apparut devant Reddington qui ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant le visage juvénile et barbu de sa Némésis… Tom !... _Tom était Syracuse ? _

« … Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, Reddington ? » Ricana l'ex-mari d'Elizabeth Keen.

Red l'observa en silence et tenta immédiatement de faire le lien avec ce qu'il savait de Tom et son implication possible dans son passé.

« J'entends les rouages tourner dans votre tête… » Tom se mit à rire. « Ça tourne, ça fait un bruit d'enfer mais ça ne percute pas… Aurais-je réussi à coller le rusé Reddington ?...

Comme Red ne répondait toujours pas, Tom s'approcha de lui, le sourire moqueur.

« Le Concierge du Crime aurait-il aussi perdu sa langue ? »

« Tom… J'ai toujours eu un étrange pressentiment vous concernant. Je n'arrivais pas à vous situer mais cette impression m'a poursuivi encore et encore, jusqu'à maintenant… Le fait que vous vous soyez attaqués à des hommes qui ont un passé lointain en commun avec moi me laisse à penser que vous êtes impliqué dans des événements datant d'il y a vingt cinq ans… » Reddington eut un sourire. « … Et on en revient toujours au fameux axiome de Sherlock Holmes : _lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité…_ Vous aviez quoi ? Neuf, dix ans à l'époque ? Je ne me trompe pas, hein… _Ritchie ?_… »

Tom le fixa longuement, visiblement déçu que son effet soit tombé à plat. Un combat de volontés commença entre eux où aucun ne voulut baisser les yeux, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements d'Elizabeth s'élèvent. Tom détourna alors le regard avec un sourire pervers et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui émergeait. Il attendit qu'elle refasse surface et qu'elle le regarde avant de l'apostropher.

« Bonjour chérie, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver… »

Elizabeth sursauta violemment et eut un mouvement de recul avec son corps, vite restreint par ses liens.

« Tom ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Celui qui se faisait appeler Syracuse eut un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tom ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Tom s'écarta et tendit la main pour la laisser découvrir Reddington enchaîné. Elle sentit un nœud lui tordre l'estomac à la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, suspendu par les poignets. Elle déglutit et souffla :

« Red… »

Le criminel lui fit un sourire rassurant, voire confiant.

« Ça va, Lizzie ? »

Elle hocha la tête, de peur de parler, et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui lui avaient montées aux yeux. Tom poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Je crois que j'ai tout ce que je veux sous la main. »

« Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Uniquement par vengeance, Liz. »

« Pourquoi t'en prendre à lui ? C'est moi qui t'ai enfermé et torturé pendant quatre mois dans ce cargo… C'est moi qui ai décidé que tout était fini entre nous… »

« Oh, non, tout n'est pas fini entre nous parce que tu ne sais pas tout. Ce monstre… » Il désigna Reddington du doigt. « … a détruit tout mon univers. Il a tué mon père et m'a abandonné en pensant que j'allais mourir. Mais non, je suis là, bien vivant, et je me délecte d'avance de ce que je vais vous faire subir à tous les… »

Il y eut soudain un grand fracas dans son dos alors qu'une silhouette furtive se glissait avec rapidité vers le plus proche abri, à savoir des caisses de matériaux disposées dans un coin. Tom se retourna et brandit son arme à feu dans la direction de l'apparition et tira sans réussir à atteindre la cible en mouvement.

D'autres coups de feu retentirent également, tirés par d'autres hommes de main de Tom. La fusillade dura quelques longues secondes avant que Tom n'ordonne l'arrêt des tirs confus.

« Sortez, Diana, et je vous jure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! » Cria Tom.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. L'attente se prolongea lorsque soudain un son strident retentit. Sur la passerelle, un homme qui tachait de s'approcher discrètement de Diana, s'affaissa en poussant un cri étranglé et bascula par-dessus la rambarde pour s'écraser cinq mètres plus bas.

« Diana ! Rendez-vous ! » Tom s'approcha de Red et pointa son arme sur la tempe du Concierge du Crime. « … Ou Reddington prend une balle dans la tête… »

Un rire léger s'éleva de derrière la caisse.

« Mais je vous en prie, faites donc… Vous m'éviteriez de devoir le faire moi-même… »

Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse que Tom attendait. Il hésita, l'espace d'une seconde et jeta un coup œil vers Reddington, qui lui rendit un visage peiné et lui expliqua en murmurant ironiquement :

« Elle n'a pas très bien pris notre rupture... Elle est tellement jalouse de ma relation avec Elizabeth qu'elle préférerait me voir mort… »

Devant la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait, Tom sentit involontairement son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le coup de poing partit et frappa Reddington dans le plexus solaire. Red se contracta violemment et chercha de l'air dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Pendant ce temps, Diana n'était pas restée inactive. Un autre homme avait essayé de la prendre à revers mais elle le cueillit avant qu'il ait pu se mettre à l'abri. L'homme se retrouva allongé, une fléchette plantée dans la poitrine.

Tom décida d'appeler le reste de ses troupes à la rescousse. Une minute plus tard, les hommes qui s'étaient massés dans le couloir attenant firent une entrée en force dans la salle. Mal leur en prit.

Diana vida sur eux le contenu d'une arme automatique qu'elle avait récupérée sur un homme de Tom. Les valides refluèrent vers la sortie aussi vite qu'ils le purent, laissant derrière eux leurs camarades blessés ou morts.

La diversion procurée par cette attaque en masse avait laissé du temps à Tom qui s'était approché rapidement de la caisse derrière laquelle se cachait Diana Martin.

Wilde qui l'avait vu faire prévint Diana qui, pour éviter les premiers tirs en revers, dut sortir de sa cachette et courir vers un autre abri. En vain. Tom l'ajusta et tira sur elle. Deux fois.

La tueuse à gages s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Tom s'approcha d'elle, l'arme pointée en avant, prêt à faire feu, et la retourna sur le dos. La mare de sang s'élargit. Elle semblait avoir son compte.

Elizabeth n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle vit le visage de Reddington se durcir, et envisagea le pire. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la coursive, où heureusement, Sinclair était toujours inconscient. Il croisa le regard choqué de Wilde et celui de Dembé, impassible.

Tom revint tranquillement vers lui en souriant.

« Bon, où en étions-nous ? »

oooOOOooo

« … Je n'ai pas pu revenir te chercher, Ritchie. Quand je suis sortie de la maison, l'homme avec le lance-flammes s'est dressé devant moi... J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner pour protéger Elizabeth… »

Lizzie observa Reddington avec horreur… Dans son souvenir, elle entendait encore le hurlement de son sauveur, mais elle ignorait tout des circonstances exactes à l'origine des graves brûlures sur le dos de Red.

« J'ai juste eu le réflexe de l'abattre avant de me rouler par terre pour éteindre les flammes… »

Reddington fit une grimace et serra la mâchoire au souvenir des événements de cette nuit là qui revenaient le hanter régulièrement.

« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! » S'écria le dénommé Tom/Ritchie.

« Non, Ritchie, et tu le sais très bien. Tu m'as vu sortir sain et sauf, et je serai revenu te chercher s'il n'y avait pas eu ce type. »

« Tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Tu ne voulais qu'elle ! La fille de Karen et de Wilde. Tu n'avais pas pu avoir sa mère, alors tu l'as prise, elle ! Tu la voulais pour toi tout seul. »

« Non, Tom… Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Et tu es revenu dans sa vie pour me la prendre une seconde fois ! Quel genre d'homme es-tu donc ?... »

oooOOOooo

… Diana Martin souleva les paupières et fixa le plafond au dessus de sa tête. L'image devint floue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à se focaliser à nouveau sur la dalle de béton, irrégulière, grise, froide… Qu'avait-elle de si intéressant pour qu'elle y accorde autant d'attention ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle détacher son regard de sa surface en essayant d'en deviner toutes ses aspérités ? Fascinante question…

Un marmonnement de voix indistinctes lui parvint sans qu'elle lui accorde de l'attention. C'était juste du… bruit. Un bruit persistant, égal, lointain... Elle entendait les mots sans les entendre. Sans les comprendre… De guerre lasse, elle passa à autre chose.

Au-delà de sa perception, elle flottait. Lentement, au ralenti. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, loin de là… C'était apaisant, comme si elle s'était trouvé un endroit où se reposer enfin, où trouver la paix, une parenthèse infinie... Elle avait envie de rester dans cette petite bulle qui semblait la protéger du monde extérieur et de sa dureté. Elle était bien.

Sauf que les voix revinrent perturber cette harmonie de gris, cet état de grâce, cette stabilité... Un frisson lui parcourut le haut du corps et elle prit tout à coup conscience qu'elle avait froid. Très froid même.

_Je suis comme ce bloc de béton au dessus de ma tête, je suis froide, immobile, incassable… Je suis détachée de tout… Une seconde, pourquoi suis-je allongée sur le sol ? _

Ce fut sa première pensée cohérente et elle fut suivie immédiatement d'autres questionnements qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, la laissant confuse… et angoissée.

_Comment me suis-je retrouvée allongée sur le sol ? Pourquoi mes dents claquent-elles comme ça ? Pourquoi je tremble ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne ?_

Un rire, ou du moins un bruit qu'elle identifia comme un rire, éclata sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et considéra la scène devant elle sans vraiment lui en attribuer un sens.

Un homme en noir était debout et lui tournait le dos. Il marcha de long en large et révéla un autre individu enchaîné. En face de cet homme, une jeune femme était assise, elle aussi. Elle pleurait.

Diana Martin se concentra sur cette personne et donna enfin un sens aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je t'en supplie, Tom, laisse-le… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Liz, je ne peux pas l'épargner… Dieu sait combien il mérite de mourir pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ! »

« Tom, pitié… »

« Regarde-le bien… Je vais le faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert par sa faute ! »

Elizabeth Keen eut un sanglot de bête blessée… L'homme promena lentement la pointe d'un couteau sur la cuisse de Reddington qui se tendit soudain…

« Je vais ôter la vie au Concierge du Crime… Le monde va enfin être débarrassé d'un être malfaisant et manipulateur et ne s'en portera que mieux... »

Un sentiment d'urgence saisit alors Diana et elle émergea soudain de son cocon floconneux et confortable. Avec une certitude absolue, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire…

Elle ordonna d'abord à son bras infirme de se tendre vers l'arme près de sa main et s'en saisit au prix de tremblements incontrôlables…

« Je t'en supplie… Tom ! »

L'homme leva le couteau lentement et suspendit son geste de façon sadique…

« Tom, non !... NON ! »

La criminelle visa, se concentra et pressa la détente en priant pour atteindre sa cible… Elizabeth Keen hurla…

_A suivre…_

_Mama Mia ! Diana Martin a-t-elle réussi ou pas à atteindre sa cible ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... J'ai bientôt fini de me torturer les méninges et de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! J'aspire désormais à des choses plus légères, promis ! Merci aux personnes qui suivent cet fic et qui se manifestent (ou pas) mais qui sont bien là ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le coup de feu résonna longuement dans le silence brutal qui suivit. Diana Martin laissa retomber son bras et cligna des yeux. Lentement, comme au ralenti, Tom Keen tomba à genoux, avant de basculer en avant et de s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de Reddington. Le jeune homme eut quelques soubresauts, puis plus rien ne l'agita.

Diana ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Syracuse ne bougerait plus. Elle rencontra le regard à la fois surpris et soulagé de Reddington, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille à nouveau. Elle cligna encore des paupières et entendit Red l'appeler, de façon distordue, lointaine, de plus en plus faiblement, comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le volume progressivement.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur l'arme à feu au bout de son bras. Elle avait toujours aimé les pistolets. Méticuleusement, elle détailla la crosse sombre qui tenait si bien dans sa main, le chien qu'elle aimait caresser avec son pouce, la gâchette qu'elle avait réglée elle-même et effleurait simplement de l'index quand elle tirait. A cet instant, elle appréciait particulièrement le poids tangible de l'arme au creux de sa paume.

C'étaient les seules sensations réelles qu'il lui restait. Peut-être devait-elle s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir mal ? Elle savait qu'elle baignait dans une mare de sang et que ses blessures étaient graves. Elle avait tenté de bouger ses jambes et ses orteils, en vain. Quand sa main gauche s'était posée sur sa cuisse, elle n'avait pas senti le contact de ses doigts.

Elle se mit soudain à claquer des dents et une larme perla au coin de son œil. Se sentant glisser inexorablement dans l'inconscience, elle ferma les yeux, prête à accueillir la paix.

oooOOOooo

Armes au poing, Donald Ressler et Samar Navabi firent irruption dans la salle où régnait un chaos indescriptible. Ils eurent un moment de consternation en apercevant les cadavres entassés dans l'entrée qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la violence de l'affrontement, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva avec soulagement :

« Don ! »

L'agent leva la tête et aperçut Danny Wilde, Dembé et Sinclair, à présent conscient, sur la passerelle. Il y eut un autre appel, une voix féminine cette fois, et Samar accourut vers Elizabeth pour enfin la libérer de ses liens avec le couteau qui traînait par terre.

« Reddington… » Demanda l'agent du Mossad en observant le criminel pendu par les poignets. « Est-il… ?

« Non, il a fini par s'évanouir… »

Ressler se précipita vers Reddington, affaissé, et vérifia ses signes vitaux. Samar le rejoignit, tandis que Liz se levait lentement en tremblant et testait ses muscles endoloris.

« Tiens-le, je vais défaire ses entraves. » Dit Samar.

Quand ce fut fait, Ressler allongea Reddington au sol et Lizzie, ignorant totalement son ex-mari, vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Ressler donna quelques claques au criminel qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. D'abord hagard, il eut ensuite un sourire quand il vit qui était là.

« Donald ! L'homme qui tombe à pic ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir… »

« Ok, Reddington, vous pouvez vous lever ? »

« Aucune idée. On va peut-être commencer par la position assise. »

Ressler l'aida à s'assoir. La grimace sur le visage de Red quand il fut pris de spasmes douloureux fut suffisamment éloquente pour qu'Elizabeth se mette à lui masser le dos vigoureusement, sous l'œil perplexe de Donald.

« Agent Ressler… Vous pouvez aller…. vous occuper de Diana Martin ?... » Demanda Red en toussant involontairement. « … Elle est allongée là-bas. »

« Ça va aller, Red… » Le rassura Lizzie en continuant ses massages.

« Tous les deux… » Avança Reddington, quand Ressler les laissa. « On va se faire un spa… et prendre au moins une semaine… de vacances au soleil… »

Samar, pendant ce temps, avait grimpé sur la passerelle, puis constaté que les trois hommes étaient menottés. Elle était redescendue pour chercher une pince coupante dans une des caisses. Curieuse, elle jeta un œil vers Ressler qui s'était agenouillé près de Diana Martin et l'entendit jurer.

« Samar, j'ai besoin d'une trousse de secours, tu peux me trouver ça ? »

Navabi fouilla dans une autre caisse et en sortit la pince qu'elle cherchait. Elle continua ses recherches et ouvrit une cantine où elle découvrit enfin le nécessaire de premiers soins. Pendant ce temps, Reddington tentait de se lever et resta finalement agenouillé. Il vit le cadavre de Tom, puis dévisagea Elizabeth qui évitait consciencieusement de regarder dans cette direction.

« Va l'aider, Lizzie. Elle a plus besoin d'aide que moi. »

De son côté, Ressler écarta la veste de Diana et déchira son tee-shirt englué de sang. Il aperçut la plaie abdominale, puis doucement bascula Diana sur le côté et vit les deux impacts dans son dos. Samar déposa la valisette et en sortit des compresses. Elizabeth les rejoignit et constata à son tour les dégâts.

« L'une des balles est ressortie, l'autre est toujours à l'intérieur… J'ai un faible pouls… »

« Ress, la colonne est touchée… » Constata Elizabeth. « … Elle ne tiendra pas le coup longtemps. »

« On doit appeler les secours. »

« Et comment on explique ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Demanda Elizabeth. « Tu as vu le carnage ? »

« On n'explique rien » Coupa Samar Navabi. « Si on ne veut pas d'ennuis, on doit quitter les lieux rapidement et appeler les secours ensuite. »

« Mais elle va mourir ! » Protesta Ressler.

« Elle connaissait les risques, Donald. » Dit Reddington, qui avait réussi à marcher jusqu'à eux.

« Il a… raison…. » Murmura doucement Diana Martin.

Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent vers la blessée alors qu'elle avait repris conscience et dévisageait son employeur.

« Diana… » Commença Red.

« Laissez… moi… ici… »

Ressler laissa sa place à Red et il put lui prendre la main. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Elle était si pâle, si fragile, qu'il eut peur qu'elle perde à nouveau connaissance.

« Je vais chercher Sinclair. » Dit Elizabeth, qui se sentit tout à coup de trop. Samar hocha la tête et l'accompagna, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

« Encore envie de jouer les héroïnes ? » Demanda doucement Red avec un sourire.

« Vous n'aimez pas… qu'on vous vole… la vedette… hein ? »

« Hé, je suis Raymond Reddington… »

Le tout dit de sa belle voix grave et avec un charme irrésistible. Elle lui retourna un petit sourire entendu.

« Surtout ne… changez pas. »

« Jamais. »

Une larme coula au coin de l'œil de Diana et il lui serra doucement la main.

« Vous avez mal ? »

« Même pas… Je m'étais toujours… imaginée partir… violemment… mais pas aussi… paisiblement… C'est irréel… »

Elle eut cependant un violent frisson qui démentit ses paroles et claqua des dents.

« J'ai froid… tellement froid… »

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur elle, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, puis il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Merci, Diana. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de le dire parce que les circonstances sont imprévisibles et dramatiques et qu'il est souvent trop tard. Cela a été un réel plaisir de travailler avec vous. »

« Non… merci à vous… Vous avez… donné un sens… à tout ça… »

« On s'est bien amusé, hein ? »

« Oui… »

Comme Sinclair arrivait, Red se pencha et donna un baiser sur le front de Diana, puis après un dernier regard, s'écarta et les laissa ensemble.

Dembé l'aida à se mettre debout et le fit marcher dans la salle pour qu'il retrouve de la mobilité. Reddington en profita pour lui demander de trouver une couverture ou une bâche pour Tom Keen et d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Wilde et Elizabeth le rejoignirent ensuite. La jeune femme passa un bras autour de la taille du criminel qui lui entoura les épaules en lui donnant un baiser dans les cheveux. Puis elle cala sa tête contre son menton et se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

« Ça va aller… » Murmura Red doucement à l'oreille de Lizzie. « … On va ramener Tom aux Etats-Unis. Même après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qui est arrivé, il mérite une sépulture décente. Tu prendras le temps nécessaire pour mettre tout ça derrière toi et pour trouver la paix. Je ne te demanderai rien que tu n'exigerais de moi. Saches simplement que je serai là, à tes côtés, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

« Red, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin… Tu es ma boussole quand je perds le nord, le commencement et la fin de toutes choses… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Puis elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Moi non plus... » Avoua-t-il simplement, en la serrant contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. « … Moi non plus. »

Dans leur coin, Samar et Ressler firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Au bout d'un moment, Sinclair retint une dernière fois Diana dans ses bras et lui ferma les yeux, puis il se releva. Wilde se dirigea vers son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Reddington s'approcha d'eux.

« Elle avait de la famille ? » Demanda Sinclair.

« Non. » Répondit simplement Reddington.

« Je souhaiterais qu'elle soit enterrée dans le caveau des Sinclair. Le Juge Fulton me délivrera un permis d'inhumer, ce qui vous évitera d'avoir à faire disparaître son corps. »

« Tu es sûr, Brett ? »

« Daniel, je possède un caveau familial dans toutes mes propriétés. Quand je mourrai, je ne pourrai en choisir qu'un seul… » Il haussa les épaules. « … Personne n'aura rien à y redire. »

Reddington hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers Dembé et lui demanda de s'occuper du corps de Diana. Ressler et Samar Navabi s'approchèrent du criminel.

« Reddington ? »

« Oui, Donald ? »

« Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ou vous attendez qu'on vous ramène au Bureau de Poste pour y être interrogé ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Les événements auxquels vous faites référence, ne se sont jamais produits. »

Ressler montra les corps au sol.

« Ces cadavres sont issus de mon imagination, peut-être ? L'ex-mari d'Elizabeth Keen n'est pas étendu là-bas sous cette bâche ? »

« Son vrai nom était Richard Cramer. Faites vos investigations, Donald, mais vous vous heurterez rapidement à un mur de silence, contre lequel vous ne pourrez rien. Vous allez pouvoir mesurer votre impuissance face à la bureaucratie. »

Le téléphone de Samar Navabi sonna et elle se mit à l'écart pour prendre l'appel.

« Nous pouvons inculper Elizabeth… »

« De quoi ? Elle n'a pas tué son ex-mari. Elle n'était là que pour me protéger, en tant qu'informateur privilégié du F.B.I… »

« Votre relation avec l'Agent Keen… »

« … Ne vous regarde en rien, Donald… Elizabeth a fait son travail et personne ici ne vous dira le contraire. »

« Je vais émettre des réserves et Cooper écartera Keen de cette unité. »

« … Ce qui mettra fin à l'accord que j'ai avec le F.B.I. Êtes-vous prêt à prendre la responsabilité de cet acte, Donald ? »

« Espèce de salaud ! Vous ne nous mènerez pas toujours par le bout du nez ! Vous finirez par faire une erreur et ce jour-là, je vous mettrai au fond d'un trou où l'on n'entendra plus jamais parler de vous ! »

« En attendant ce jour de réjouissance, Donald, si je vous dis de danser, vous dansez... Si je vous dis de veiller sur l'agent Keen, vous veillez sur elle. Elizabeth est votre partenaire avant tout, fidèle et loyale. Elle ne vous tournera pas le dos quand vous aurez besoin d'elle. Dans votre intérêt, vous allez veiller sur son bien-être et vous la défendrez au lieu de la torpiller. Et peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, vous aurez une explication quand elle se sentira prête à en fournir une… »

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes qui se mesurèrent du regard avec hostilité. Samar Navabi raccrocha et se tourna vers Reddington.

« Cooper vient de me dire qu'Alan Fitch a été enlevé il y a une heure malgré le dispositif de sécurité mis en place. L'interrogatoire sur l'un des hommes qui a participé au kidnapping révèle qu'il travaille pour Berlin. »

Reddington secoua la tête, visiblement mécontent et rejoignit Elizabeth qui parlait avec son père. Ressler le suivit.

« Décidément, s'il faut aussi faire votre travail… Prête à partir, Lizzie ? »

« Reddington ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

« Vous avez de la chance, Donald. Il se trouve que je sais où est Berlin. Je doute qu'il vous dise de son plein gré ce qu'il a fait de Fitch, alors je vais gérer cette affaire moi-même jusqu'au bout… Dembé, appelle Gary, qu'il prépare l'avion, nous rentrons à Washington. »

Reddington se dirigea vers Sinclair et lui expliqua la situation. Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, Ressler et Samar se regardèrent, puis s'approchèrent d'Elizabeth.

« Keen ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ça ? »

« Tu as déjà réussi à empêcher Reddington de faire quelque chose ? De toute façon, Berlin figure sur la liste… »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne nous le livrera jamais ! Il va le tuer… Et si tout ça tourne mal ? Et si on ne retrouve pas Fitch à temps et qu'il est tué ? »

« Lui seul peut le retrouver, alors on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Keen ? »

« Oui ? »

Ressler parut nerveux, se mouilla les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil vers Samar pour s'assurer de son soutien.

« Tu es sûre que… Enfin, je veux dire… Reddington et toi… Ce que vous avez… »

« Ress, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose… » Affirma-t-elle avec conviction. « … Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que vous avez des doutes tous les deux. C'est légitime, je les ai eus… »

« C'est un jeu, Elizabeth... » La coupa Samar avec inquiétude. « … Tu sais que Reddington te manipule pour obtenir de toi quelque chose. »

« Oui, tu as raison, Samar, c'est un jeu, mais un jeu dans lequel l'équilibre de Nash va désormais s'appliquer parce que je ne peux plus continuer à lui laisser la main et à le laisser anticiper et décider à ma place. Il arrive à un point où il a besoin de ma coopération, comme nous avons besoin de la sienne, et pour ça, il est prêt à tout… Je suis prête à tout… Je connais sa valeur. Pas seulement d'un point de vue symbolique, comme informateur, comme atout du FBI, mais aussi d'un point de vue personnel... J'ai failli le perdre aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte de la place qu'il a prise dans ma vie et je ne veux plus nier aujourd'hui son implication, parce que ça m'empêche d'avancer... Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous acceptiez cet arrangement d'un point de vue éthique, mais c'est la seule solution envisageable, la plus optimale, pour lui, pour moi et pour le FBI. Et vous le savez très bien. »

Les deux agents se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Si jamais il s'en prend à toi… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ress. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Il tient à moi. »

« C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il… »

« Ressler, arrête ! » Le stoppa Samar. Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth. « Peut-être qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, mais plus tard, quand tout ça sera terminé ? Quand il aura atteint son but ? »

« Alors j'aviserai à ce moment là… Quoi qu'il advienne entre lui et moi... » Elle les dévisagea avec un sourire triste. « … Veuillez m'excuser, Reddington m'attend. »

Elizabeth rejoignit Red, qui leur jeta un dernier regard avant de la suivre.

_A suivre…_

_L'équilibre de Nash est une théorie des jeux hasards développée par le mathématicien John Forbes Nash (dont la biographie a été adaptée au cinéma, sous le titre "un homme d'exception"). En sciences sociales, ce principe est applicable en faisant entrer en jeu des valeurs telles que la coopération des participants et la communication. Globalement, c'est une situation telle qu'aucun des joueurs n'a intérêt à dévier unilatéralement de sa stratégie pour parvenir à son objectif._

_Il est très bizarre de dire cela, mais parfois des intrigues tiennent à très peu de choses. Ces deux fics « Le Jardinier » et « Syracuse » en sont l'exemple même, puisqu'elles se sont bâties autour des circonstances de la mort du personnage de Diana Martin. Oulah ! Me direz-vous. Pourtant, c'est la première scène très claire que j'ai vu apparaître dans ma tête, à la différence qu'Elizabeth « abrégeait » les souffrances de la tueuse à gages, un peu comme Reddington avec Sam. _

_160 pages plus loin, je me rends compte du chemin parcouru et du fait que j'avais des théories dans la tête qui avaient besoin d'être exprimées. Qu'elles soient fondées ou non, seul l'avenir de la série nous le dira. _

_Et pour terminer en fanfare, je vous livre le chapitre suivant, classé M. Sortez vos glaçons, la température va monter… :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dans l'avion de retour, ils ne s'étaient presque pas quittés un seul instant, comme pour conjurer les heures oppressantes qu'ils avaient vécues. Après avoir pris une douche et une solide collation en silence, Elizabeth avait pleuré la mort de Tom, appuyé contre l'épaule de Red, visiblement animée de sentiments ambigus. Tout en sirotant un Scotch, il l'avait laissé tranquillement se calmer et exprimer ses peurs, ses incertitudes, mais aussi son soulagement que tout soit fini avec son ex-mari, et surtout, qu'ils soient encore vivants tous les deux.

« Tu es épuisé, Red. Tu devrais dormir… » Dit Elizabeth, en remarquant le rictus de douleur sur le visage de Reddington quand il déplaça légèrement son épaule.

« Seulement si tu viens t'allonger avec moi… »

« Uniquement si c'est pour dormir… »

« Dormir ? Quand j'ai une femme dans mon lit, je ne me contente pas de dormir... »

« Uniquement si c'est pour dormir… » Répéta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Oh ?... Ok… » Grommela-t-il.

« Et ne crois pas que tu me feras changer d'avis. »

Elle s'écarta de lui. Comme il s'apprêtait à se lever, il se ravisa et la regarda, amusé.

« Si toutes nos décisions se prennent après d'intenses phases de négociation, nous allons perdre un temps précieux avant d'agir. »

« Ça s'appelle faire des compromis et c'est comme cela que tous les couples fonctionnent. »

« Oh ? Parce que nous sommes un couple maintenant ? »

« Je ne te quitte plus. J'ai décidé de veiller sur toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi, Lizzie. Je sais parfaitement me protéger. De surcroît, j'ai Dembé pour me seconder. »

« Dembé ne te fera pas le bien que j'ai l'intention de te faire… »

« Aussi tentant que ce soit, Lizzie… »

« Oui ? »

« … N'inverse pas les rôles. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi cette prérogative de veiller au bien être de quelqu'un te serait-elle accordée à toi tout seul ? N'est-ce pas une forme de machisme ? »

Reddington éclata de rire.

« Non, bien que j'apprécie quand ma partenaire se montre soucieuse de ma santé, je suis avant tout un loup solitaire. Je ne suis pas habitué à autant d'attentions, c'est tout. »

« Tu verras, on s'y fait très vite… » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Lizzie, je peux parfaitement me passer de toi... »

« Oh, vraiment, tu crois ça ? Ne s'agit-il pas plutôt d'autre chose ? »

« Elizabeth… » Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Voyons voir… Question rhétorique : ne serait-ce pas plutôt la peur de te sentir dépendant de quelqu'un ? De renoncer à une partie de ta liberté ? De devoir t'engager ? »

« Elizabeth, ne cherche pas à me profiler. Il y a des aspects de ma personnalité que tu n'aimerais pas mettre à jour. »

« Red, tu es un terrain de découvertes pour moi. Tu ne m'empêcheras d'y faire des fouilles et de creuser. »

« Et voilà que tu me considères comme un vieux fossile… Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr de mes capacités, je me sentirai offensé… »

Elle se mit doucement à rire et se pencha pour lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Je n'abuserai pas d'un homme en situation de faiblesse… Viens t'allonger, je vais te border… »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première fois… »

« Et comment imaginais-tu ce jour glorieux ? »

« Je préfère les actes aux paroles. Laisse-moi te montrer. »

Elizabeth se laissa attendrir. Elle posa sa main contre sa joue et le regarda intensément. Puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Très vite, leur étreinte devint irrésistible, et les laissa désireux d'explorer les méandres de leur passion. En haletant légèrement, elle se força à reculer.

« Oh, Seigneur, Lizzie… Continue… »

« Je sais, mais je crois qu'on va embarrasser Dembé… Viens… »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit choqué, il en a vu d'autres… malheureusement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, il t'expliquera un jour. »

Red se leva en grimaçant. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il éclata de rire malgré les douleurs et les spasmes qui le secouaient involontairement et le pliait en deux.

« Ouch… J'ai l'impression d'être un petit vieux… Je ferai mieux de me saouler parce qu'honnêtement, je vais être incapable de dormir dans ces conditions… »

Dembé se leva et tendit la bouteille de whisky et l'huile de massage à Elizabeth.

« En friction, c'est efficace… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « … Faites-en bon usage… »

Elle leva les sourcils de surprise. L'Afro-américain reprit sa place et adressa en arabe un commentaire moqueur à son patron, qui se retourna, visiblement vexé.

« Ne me traite pas de vieux chameau, Dembé, ou je t'envoie chez les Tribus du Nord Soudan garder des chèvres… »

Le criminel se redressa et essaya de marcher le plus dignement possible vers la chambre. Elizabeth dut se retenir de rire et adressa un regard complice à l'Afro-américain qui se retenait pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité. Ils allaient bien s'amuser tous les deux.

« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Dembé. » Dit Lizzie, après avoir refermé la porte de la cabine.

« Je sais. Il a l'air totalement perverti… »

Il commença à se déshabiller, mais s'arrêta, incapable d'étendre ses bras, et resta empêtré dans ses manches. Elle eut pitié de lui.

« Attends, je vais t'aider… »

Elle lui enleva sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate. Puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Il la laissa faire, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'adore quand une femme me déshabille… » Répondit-il de sa voix la plus suave en se penchant vers elle. « … Tu as déjà fait l'amour à vingt mille pieds ? »

« Non. »

« La pression n'est pas la même qu'au sol, l'oxygène est plus rare. Les sensations sont exacerbées. Les orgasmes sont intenses et hautement satisfaisants… »

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui quand il s'allongea sur le dos. Elle perdit l'équilibre, fut obligée de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et d'appuyer ses mains sur son torse pour ne pas tomber sur lui.

« Red, tu n'es pas en état… »

Il ignora son commentaire.

« Avoir des orgasmes multiples en avion est une chose courante… » Continua t-il sensuellement. « … Pour peu que l'on sache s'y prendre correctement… »

Lizzie ferma les yeux, totalement envoûtée par sa voix. Le désir lui tortilla délicieusement le bas du ventre. Il ne l'avait pas encore touchée qu'elle était déjà excitée. Elle frissonna quand les mains de Red se glissèrent sous son chemisier et caressèrent son abdomen et ses côtes, puis remontèrent vers sa poitrine. Immédiatement, ses mamelons durcirent quand les pouces de Red les excitèrent.

Elle se mit à gémir et défit les boutons de son chemisier pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Il glissa alors ses mains sous le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et la regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieure en gémissant de plus belle. Comment pouvait-elle être dans un tel état d'excitation en si peu de temps ? Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel désir avec ses précédents amants. Les pupilles dilatées par une faim sans nom, elle dégrafa le petit morceau de tissu noir. Red se mit doucement à rire devant son impatience pendant qu'elle jetait négligemment le sous-vêtement sur le sol et qu'il continuait ses caresses sur ses seins.

« En tout, je suis un homme patient. J'aime cueillir le fruit quand il est mûr… »

« Red… »

« Tu es belle, mon ange. Je pourrai te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter… »

Elle se mit à gémir. Il continua à la toucher, à la caresser en s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau, puis glissa une main sur son mont de venus où il la caressa au travers du tissu de son pantalon. Le bassin de la jeune femme se mit à bouger de sa propre initiative, recherchant un point de contact, avec la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà toute mouillée ? » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui sucer doucement le lobe.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en tremblant. « Oh, Seigneur… »

« Je sens la chaleur de ta chatte sur ma main... Tu es proche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Red… »

« Je veux te voir jouir… Tu veux bien jouir pour moi ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'elle eut un long gémissement et fut secoué par un premier orgasme qu'elle tenta d'étouffer, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« Ne te retiens pas, mon amour, parce que je ne me retiendrai pas, crois-moi… »

Lizzie lui embrassa le cou et il tourna la tête légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Les baisers se succédèrent ponctués de gémissements, de bruits de succion, de souffles courts et de mordillements sensuels.

Puis Lizzie s'attaqua aux derniers boutons de sa chemise, l'écarta et promena ses mains sur son torse, déposant des baisers sur le scorpion près de son cœur, agaçant ses mamelons avec sa langue. Red émit un son guttural et la regarda tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son nombril et plus bas. Là, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il souleva légèrement ses hanches et elle le lui enleva. Puis, elle souffla sur son érection au travers de son boxer et il rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Lizzie… »

« Mon tour, maintenant… »

Elle tira sur l'élastique de son boxer, et le fit descendre, libérant son membre engorgé. Tout en fixant Red dans les yeux, elle prit la verge dans sa main et se mit à la branler tout doucement. La respiration du criminel s'accéléra, lorsqu'il la vit se pencher sur lui pour finalement le goûter.

Il émit un râle lorsque la langue de Lizzie s'enroula autour de son gland et descendit lentement le long de son sexe devenu extrêmement dur. De son autre main, elle se mit à malaxer précautionneusement les testicules de Red et le vit fermer les yeux sous le plaisir. Le voir totalement abandonné comme ça l'excita au plus point.

Lizzie engloutit la totalité de la verge dans sa bouche et se retira tout doucement en prenant soin de bien appuyer ses lèvres le long de son érection. Sa langue tourna à nouveau autour du gland. Puis elle recommença à l'engloutir. Red se mit à gémir et de légers soubresauts agitèrent involontairement ses cuisses légèrement fléchies.

« Continue, ma belle… Ne t'arrête pas… » L'encouragea t-il.

Les mouvements de Lizzie se firent de plus en plus précis. Elle continua le malaxage de ses testicules, puis arrêta sa succion pour le regarder. Seules ses mains continuèrent à le branler doucement.

« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule dans un état d'excitation extrême. »

« Ce que tu me fais… est si bon… » Souffla t-il.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant de voir ses traits crispés.

« Douleur et plaisir, la parfaite combinaison… Continue… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Elle reprit la verge de Red dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres épousèrent parfaitement son membre. Red se mit à gémir de plus en plus tandis que Lizzie continuait inlassablement à le titiller. A un moment, elle sentit trembler son amant et arrêta brusquement de le sucer.

« Lizzie, je vais partir… si tu continues… »

Avec un sourire gourmand, elle le branla et le reprit aussitôt entre ses lèvres pour l'engloutir jusqu'à la garde. Red se contracta violemment en déversant sa semence dans la bouche de Lizzie et fut pris d'un râle si fort qu'il en haleta pendant de longues secondes.

Fière d'elle, Lizzie se félicita et se redressa, pour constater que les spasmes musculaires de son amant avaient repris. Elle se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, prit la bouteille de whisky, en versa dans un bol et s'approcha du lit. Red la regarda avancer vers lui en se rinçant l'œil avec un sourire coquin et secoua la tête.

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux… un single malt de vingt ans d'âge… »

Avec surprise, elle constata que l'érection de Red n'avait pas ramolli. Elle le débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements et se coucha à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur le coude.

« Je te laisse le choix : des massages vigoureux, un peu douloureux pour détendre tes muscles… »

« Douloureux comment ? Beaucoup douloureux ? »

« Ça ne sera pas agréable, mais demain, tu te sentiras bien mieux… »

Il fit une grimace. « Ou bien ?... »

Elle fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps de Reddington, et s'arrêta sur son membre toujours fièrement dressé.

« Ou bien… nous continuons notre découverte des plaisirs du corps… »

« Ça, ça me paraît plutôt bien comme programme, parce que sinon je vais empester le whisky comme un sac à vin, et c'est tout sauf sexy… »

« Je concède que tu ne vas pas sentir très bon, mais je te parle de ton futur bien-être. »

« Moi aussi, je te parle de mon bien-être. Dans les deux cas, ma chérie, tu vas me faire du bien... Enfin, dans l'un plus que dans l'autre… »

« Mouais… Les hommes sont tous des chochottes… Red, ce n'est pas raisonnable, dans ton état... »

« Mon état ? Que lui reproches-tu ? » Demanda t-il, en montrant son sexe. « C'est du premier choix, ma brave dame ! Des tas de femmes paieraient cher pour avoir un mâle en rut résistant dans leur lit… »

« Mon Dieu, dans quoi me suis-je laissée entraîner ? »

Il se mit à rire et la fit basculer sur le dos. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement pour couper court à toutes discussions. Elle répondit à ses baisers avec la même ferveur, et très vite, l'amour redevint chose sérieuse et appliquée entre eux.

Red délaissa les lèvres de Lizzie et commença son voyage vers le sud. Il couvrit la mâchoire de Lizzie de baisers, puis en déposa dans les moindres recoins de son cou, puis sur ses seins, en se satisfaisant des petits gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper. Lentement, il consacra du temps à chaque globe d'albâtre, promenant sa langue sur les mamelons, suçant et s'attardant sur l'un pour revenir vers l'autre ensuite, dans un lent ballet affolant les sens. Ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives et elles caressaient chacune leur tour, effleuraient, palpaient, la chair brûlante. Spontanément, Lizzie avait écarté les cuisses, cherchant à augmenter le contact avec la peau de son amant. Quand il déposa des baisers sur son abdomen, sa main glissa vers le pubis de la jeune femme, s'attarda dans sa toison, effleura son clitoris. Lizzie gémit d'anticipation et se positionna comme pour mieux accueillir la main du criminel.

Elle était plus que prête pour lui. Red la pénétra avec deux doigts et avec une telle délicatesse que Lizzie lui agrippa les épaules, en laissant échapper un long soupir. Il riva ses yeux aux siens et la regarda s'abandonner pendant qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts en elle, l'excitant encore davantage. Il l'observa, attentif à ses réactions et continua sur le même rythme jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Liz se voilent. Il sut qu'elle avait envie de jouir encore une fois et suspendit son geste.

« Red… » Protesta-t-elle en haletant.

« Patience… »

Il eut un sourire et se positionna, plaçant les jambes de Lizzie de chaque côté de ses épaules avant d'entamer un savoureux cunnilingus. Lizzie arqua le dos au contact de la langue de Red qui explora chaque partie de son intimité tout en la pénétrant d'un doigt. Elle se mit à gémir sans retenue, et il suça son clitoris encore plus vigoureusement.

C'était une douce torture. Lizzie voulait que Red la fasse jouir. Elle voulait que le Concierge du Crime la possède, qu'il se glisse en elle, au plus profond de son être. Elle pouvait sentir ses bras trembler contre ses cuisses. Elle caressa les cheveux courts de son amant pour attirer son attention. Il releva la tête et la vit, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les yeux brillants d'une faim insatiable.

« Red… s'il-te-plaît… prends-moi… »

Oh, comme sa Lizzie était belle à couper le souffle ! Comme il avait envie de la satisfaire… Il ne résista pas au désir d'abréger les préliminaires.

« Les désirs de Mademoiselle sont des ordres. »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi formel en cet instant ? Red se positionna, et sans la quitter des yeux, la pénétra doucement, paisiblement, puis se retira tout aussi lentement. Lizzie ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de le sentir glisser en elle, sortir complètement et rentrer. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui rendit ses baisers. Il trouva un rythme et Lizzie vint à sa rencontre avec délectation. Il donnait ce petit coup de rein ajusté au bon endroit… L'exploration était méthodique et les gémissements de la jeune femme confirmèrent son savoir faire. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus secs et pénétrants, chacun d'eux accompagné d'un cri de Lizzie de plus en plus fort. Et puis soudain, brutalement, elle lâcha prise et fut emportée par une vague de plaisir qui la prit au dépourvu…

Pendant ce temps, Red continuait à pomper en elle. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle de Lizzie jouissant dans ses bras, éperdue, surprise. Lui-même sentait venir le moment où son endurance serait mise à mal. Il se concentra sur ses coups de reins. La pénétration continua, mais cette fois plus rapidement, plus violemment.

A peine remise de son premier orgasme, Lizzie se surprit à en vouloir encore, plus fort, plus loin. Elle savait que Red était à la hauteur de ses envies. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et ils coordonnèrent leurs mouvements de bassin. Cette fois, elle sentit monter un nouvel orgasme et ne se retint pas quand elle fut emportée par une nouvelle vague de plaisir, plus forte que la précédente, qui la fit crier et perdre toute notion d'espace et de temps…

La vision de la femme qu'il aimait en train de partir une seconde fois l'entraîna et il donna encore quelques coups de reins en jouissant avant de se figer dans un long râle. Il s'effondra sur Lizzie, le corps parcouru de sursauts, le cœur battant à se rompre, la respiration courte…

Tels deux naufragés échoués sur une plage, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, avec le bruit régulier des réacteurs de l'avion en toile de fond pour les calmer...

Red releva enfin la tête et posa un baiser sur la joue de Lizzie, puis sur ses lèvres, avant de basculer sur le côté avec un soupir de soulagement. Machinalement, alors qu'il était encore sur elle, elle lui avait caressé le dos, ses doigts suivant les crevasses et les lignes irrégulières de ses brûlures. La peau était fine, douce, par endroits, boursouflée à d'autres. Il l'avait laissé explorer ce nouveau territoire à son rythme. Elle vint se nicher contre lui et posa son bras en travers de sa taille.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

« Non, plus maintenant. Je suis juste plus sensible au froid et à la chaleur. Je me couvre l'hiver parce que je suis frileux, et je ne m'expose jamais au soleil. Et quand j'ai de la fièvre, c'est un peu compliqué… »

Elle frissonna en imaginant la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir et se serra encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il comprit et lui expliqua.

« Heureusement que le cerveau ne garde pas en mémoire la douleur physique que l'on ressent… » Il parlait avec détachement, presque scientifiquement. « En revanche, l'odeur de kérosène, de chair grillée, le bruit de l'incendie, les hurlements… Les impressions sont déjà bien suffisamment vivaces pour remplir une vie de cauchemars… » Il la regarda avec un sourire. « … Mais aujourd'hui, je suis récompensé de mes efforts au centuple… Ça en valait la peine… S'il fallait le refaire… »

« … Tu le referais. »

« Oui. Te sauver a été de loin la meilleure décision que j'ai prise. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et se tut pendant quelques minutes.

« Envie de partager les pensées qui passent dans cette jolie tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait pour nous et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir là-dessus. Je veux juste vivre au jour le jour, profiter de chaque instant passé avec toi, de ton amour inconditionnel. Et surtout, je veux te rendre heureux… »

Reddington eut un sourire et l'embrassa.

« Tu me rends heureux par ta seule présence. Quoi qu'il advienne désormais, la lumière rentre à nouveau dans mon cœur... » Il se tut. « Ce ne sera pas facile, Lizzie. Il y aura beaucoup d'obstacles, de nouveaux challenges à relever, du danger. De nombreux noms figurent encore sur ma liste et d'autres s'y ajouteront… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me dis que si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, je m'ennuierai à mourir dans mon petit bureau... »

« Probablement. Je te promets que jamais tu ne t'ennuieras avec moi ! »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Elle tira sur la couverture et voulut les recouvrir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau entièrement _opérationnel_.

« Déjà ? »

« Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu voulais profiter de chaque instant ? »

« Raymond Reddington, tu es… »

« … insatiable, charmant, séduisant, insolent, énigmatique, agaçant, insupportable, intelligent, audacieux, irrésistible, ingérable, emmerdant… »

Elle se mit à rire et lui donna un baiser pour l'interrompre dans son énumération.

« … Amoureux... et bavard. »

**FIN**

_Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire pendant l'interruption hivernale de la saison 2 aux USA. Il sera intéressant de soumettre certaines théories au passage du temps, même si les scénaristes auront plein d'autres idées différentes et nous enverront dans d'autres directions._


End file.
